


When The Pretty Birds Have Flown

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Almost smut, F/F, F/M, LGBT, Mamma Mia - Freeform, Multi, mamma mia: here we go again - Freeform, young!rosie, young!tanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: The story starts with a kiss between Rosie and Tanya in the old 1970s what happens when Rosie brings it up 20 years later? We’ll see





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some soft, almost smut and some sex jokes. There are no spoilers for the second movie. I hope you enjoy! I intend to make this a long story.

     Neither of them expected it to happen. Rosie was upset over not being able to snag Bill. Tanya was her rock. Even when she felt like the most unappealing person on earth Tanya convinced her otherwise. After eating her weight in cake Rosie was sitting back on Donna’s makeshift bed. It’s where they all slept during their stay. It’s nothing they weren’t used to. Tanya had been humming to herself and sweeping the floor. Rosie noticed how it looked like a little dance. Each step she took around the room was like watching a graceful ballerina soar across the stage. Tanya noticed Rosie staring and kept her back to her as she continued to sweep. “Yes, Rosie?”

 

           “I didn’t say anything.” She furrowed her brows in confusion. That’s when she realized she had been staring at her friend the whole time.

 

“You’ve been staring at me for the last five minutes. Usually I don’t mind getting looks but I’ve never seen anyone watch me do something as simple as cleaning up.” She carefully swept the dirt into the dustpan and tossed it out. She propped the broom up against the wall and sauntered over to the bed. She hovered over Rosie with her hands on her hips.

 

“You make something so simple look so beautiful. How do you do it?” Rosie mumbled.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Always look beautiful. How can I be as beautiful as you are? Everyone likes you and wants to be with you.” She sat up with her chin in her hands. She pouted up at Tanya.

 

Tanya’s expression softened. She sat next to her with an arm around her shoulders. “It’s not something you can be it’s something you are. I mean sure I can be beautiful with my makeup on but I’ve known I was beautiful since I was born. I’ve also known that you’ve been beautiful since the day I met you.”

 

“Don’t just say what I want to hear. I’m absolutely average looking and you know it.”

 

“I’m not. You want me to tell you that you’re average looking. I would never lie to you so I’m telling you exactly how I feel. I think you’re amazing and beautiful. You have those beautiful blue eyes that twinkle on stage like little stars. You have the most gorgeous smile. Your nose crinkles when you laugh and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Your lips are so pouty and just..” she paused. Her voice softened. “just so kissable.” She found herself shifting closer to Rosie.

 

“Tanya?”

 

“Yes, Rosie?” She purred. Her gaze went to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

 

Rosie noticed this and sat back. “Are you trying to kiss me?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

Rosie contemplated it. It was tempting. She nodded slowly and before she knew it Tanya’s hand was on her cheek and their lips for pressed together in the most glorious kiss she had ever experienced. It only lasted a few seconds but it was just long enough to be satisfying and leave them both reeling.

 

Tanya still had her eyes closed as they pulled apart. It was as if she was trying to ingrain it in her memory. She slowly opened her eyes to see Rosie watching her in bewilderment. “I can’t believe we just did that.” Rosie started. “That was simply amazing! It was magical! It was-“

 

“Shut up.” Tanya interrupted as she kissed her again, somehow it was even softer this time. “Use your inside voice.” She reprimanded. She sounded very much like a preschool teacher in that moment. She couldn’t help but let out the softest giggle after saying that.

 

“Okay.” Rosie all but whispered. “Do you want to do it again?” She asked.

 

“Of course I want to do it again. I’ve already done it twice. Lay back.” Before Rosie even had to chance to move Tanya was nudging her to lay down. Once Rosie’s back was against the mattress Tanya was hovering over her. Tanya noticed Rosie starting to fall back into her anxious thoughts. She placed a hand on the side of her face. She used her thumb to brush over her cheekbone. “Don’t think too much. Relax. I want this just as much as you do if not more.” She used to her elbow to support her weight and leaned down to join their lips again. Their lips moved together like waves crashing against the shore. It changed their dynamic completely but neither of them could bring themselves to care. It seemed to be something that been coming on for a while, at least in Tanya’s case. Rosie didn’t even know she could feel this way about Tanya until the kiss.

 

Tanya pulled away with a soft grin. She looked down at Rosie, leaning down again to brush their noses together and giving her one last little peck before speaking. “So, this is new.”

 

“Tanya we just kissed, multiple times. Do you know what this means?”

 

“That we’ve been hiding behind the rules of society and are just now feeling empowered enough to explore our sexualities and open up the door to our true selves who are not just meant to pleasure men.” She said all in one breath.

 

“I was going to say it means we need to talk about our relationship but that works too.” Rosie shrugged. “Are we still just friends?”

 

“We are whatever you want us to be, love. Ever since it became just us Dynamos without Donna I’ve felt so much closer to you Rosie. It breaks my heart to see you sad knowing I feel all those feelings you wish someone would feel about you.” Tanya had never been this vulnerable before especially with someone she was falling for.

 

“You- why didn’t you tell me?” Rosie wasn’t angry. She was curious. She wanted to know why Tanya didn’t come right out and tell her how she felt. She thought they told each other everything.

 

“I was scared.”

 

Rosie let out a laugh. “You’re not afraid of anything, Tanya.” She continued to giggle at this until she noticed that Tanya wasn’t laughing. “Oh come on, you’re kidding right? You’re my best friend. We tell each other everything.”

 

“Rosie I-“ Tanya was cut off by Donna bursting into the room.

 

20 Years Later

 

“Did you mean what you said 20 years ago?” Rosie asked. She and Tanya were sharing a room at Donna’s hotel. They had arrived that morning to help prepare for Sophie’s wedding. It was now the middle of the night and the two of them were lounging on the beds. Rosie had been reading some self help book while Tanya was flipping through a magazine. Every time they stayed at the hotel together Rosie found herself thinking back to the night Tanya kissed her. She found herself thinking about it now more than ever and struggled to focus on anything else.

 

“I said a lot of things 20 years ago. Be more specific.” Tanya replied without looking up from her magazine. She was sitting so gracefully on the bed. She was perched on the mattress with her mile long legs arranged beside her. Her reading was propped up on a pillow in front of her. She was still in her dress from earlier, too lazy to put in the effort of carrying out her extensive night routine just yet.

 

“Do you remember when you told me you had feelings for me? You kissed me and told me you were scared to tell me and then Donna walked in.” Rosie sat up on her bed to look at Tanya, trying to get a feel for how she felt now. Of course it was hard to read Tanya, her expressionless look was something that she had worked on for years to use during moments like this.

 

“Rosie we were young and dumb and honestly I don’t remember much about that day.”

 

“Well, I’ve never forgotten it. It was the first time I felt worthy of affection. I know you haven’t forgotten it either. That’s why you’re putting up a wall with me right now.” She could tell by the look- or lack thereof- on Tanya’s face that she was lying. She knew exactly what Rosie was talking about. Rosie got up and made her way over to Tanya but not without stumbling over a suitcase and all but falling onto Tanya’s bed. This caused both of them to giggle.

 

“Fine. I do remember. After Donna came in we didn’t talk about it again. The next morning Bill came over and you still had eyes for him. What did you want me to do Rosie? Wait for you? You clearly had no intention of being with me. Once I saw how you looked at him I realized that you would never see me that way.” It pained Tanya to say this but she refused to let Rosie see her expression change in the slightest.

 

“So you’ve just been holding out on me all these years? Tanya, once we kissed everything changed. I did look at him differently. I wasn’t going to just stop loving him because someone else stepped into the picture.” Rosie furrowed her brows. She was still searching Tanya’s face for any sort of emotion. “Tanya look at me.”

 

“I’m reading.” Her voice was low and she sounded like she was already over with the conversation. Tanya knew that it was far from over but she didn’t want to bring it up again. She didn’t need anymore heartbreak in her life. She had forced herself to stop pining for Rosie twenty years ago. She would rather not go back now.

 

“Tanya.” Rosie tried again. She was much more persistent this time.

 

“Rosie.”

 

“Tanya.”

 

“What?” She finally looked up. She took in a sharp breath and waited for Rosie to speak but she fell silent. She didn’t know what to say. Tanya clearly had sadness in her eyes and she couldn’t bear to think that she caused it. “Well, are you going to say something or can I go back to reading?”

 

Rosie just shook her head and went back to her own bed across the room. An awkward silence fell over them and persisted as Tanya got ready for bed. After a long while, she stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and stood in front of the vanity to apply her skincare products. She noticed Rosie watching her through the mirror. “Yes, Rosie?”

 

“I didn’t say anything.” She mumbled. She had her chin propped up on her arms as she continued to watch Tanya.

 

“I know, but you’ve been staring at me for the last five minutes. Not that I mind getting looks I just don’t see what’s so interesting about me putting moisturizer on.” She continued to apply the creams and serums to her face and neck.

 

“How do you do it? You’re so beautiful and effortlessly gorgeous.”

 

“I’m sure we’ve had this conversation a million times. What is it going to take for me to convince you that you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met?” That’s when Tanya realized exactly what was going on. Of course she would never forget that day. She even wrote it down to keep it close to her heart forever. “You’re not slick you know.” She gave Rosie a half a smile.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Rosie let out a childish giggle. She was feeling giddy to finally get some emotion out of Tanya.

 

“You know what I’m talking about.” Tanya walked over to Rosie and sat on the edge of the bed. “You wanna know if I meant what I said? Of course I did. I thought you were my soulmate after that and ever since then I’ve hoped for even the slightest chance of getting to love you again.”

 

“You loved me?”

 

“Head over heels, baby.”

 

Rosie sat up quickly- too quickly actually and had to place a hand on Tanya’s bare shoulder to stop her head from spinning. “You were in love with me?” She exclaimed. She pushed Tanya’s shoulder.

 

Tanya was highly amused but also afraid of anyone hearing them. “Keep your voice down.” She re-wrapped her towel against her chest. “Yes, I was in love with you but like I said, you wanted Bill and not me so I gave up on it. I liked you long before I kissed you. For a long time I thought I dreamed it. I pushed away any feelings I had for you.”

 

“So that’s why you got married so many times. You went through a slue of husbands when you really wanted a wife.” Rosie said.

 

“Maybe I did but that was way back when. I’ve been trying to let go of the past. It hurt back then and I’m not willing to revisit that part of my life.”

 

“Not even if I gave you a chance?” Rosie sounded extremely English when she said that. Tanya always loved hearing her say words like ‘chance’ it highlighted her accent.

 

“You’re giving me a chance?” Tanya quirked a brow. “No, darling I don’t get chances. I give chances.”

 

Rosie’s smile grew. “There’s the Tanya I know and love.” She threw her arms around her shoulders. “Honey, I’m still free.” She whispered almost singing it in Tanya’s ear. “Take a chance on me.”

 

Tanya rolled her eyes but had a delighted smile. “You’re serious?”

 

Rosie didn’t give her a verbal reply. She gave her a physical reply by pressing their lips together in a kiss much like the first once they shared twenty years ago. The difference though, this kiss had years of passion in it. Rosie shifted to straddle Tanya’s lap but Tanya was having none of that.

 

“You should know that I’m never on the bottom.” She smiled against her lips and carefully laid Rosie down on the bed. She suddenly became very aware of her nakedness from the breeze over things her towel didn’t cover. She shivered when she felt fingertips tracing up and down the backs of her thighs. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Well, let me piece it together for you.” She started. She took a long pause when she felt lips on her neck and jaw. “There’s this gorgeous woman on top of me right? She’s simply amazing and she’s kissing me. She just so happens to be wearing only a towel! How insane is that?”

 

“Very.” Tanya said lowly in her ear. The sound of her voice dropping like that made Rosie melt on the spot. “I think the gorgeous woman is tired of being the only naked one. Why don’t we remedy that?” She slipped her hands up under Rosie’s top. Rosie helped her pull it off. They grinned at each other as it hit the floor. This still wasn’t enough for Tanya. She reached around Rosie and unclasped her bra. Both of them gasped when it was removed completely. Rosie gasped from the exposing, Tanya gasped to mock Rosie. “Did I do that? I am so not sorry.” She cupped one of her breasts and brushed her thumb over her hardening nipple. She pressed a kiss to the other and sucked lightly to get a reaction out of her lover. Tanya smirked when she heard a soft moan from Rosie. She leaned up to press another kiss to her lips before ducking down to kiss just above the waistband of her pants.

 

Rosie was reeling from everything that was happening. It was almost happening too fast but she was too horny to worry with it. She was just about to speak when she felt her bottoms being pulled off and Tanya’s hot mouth on her core. Both of them moaned. Rosie moaned from the feeling while Tanya moaned from the taste. Rosie’s hands slipped into wet brunette hair. The hair was wet but the brunette was too.

 

“Tanya.”

 

“Hm?” She hummed, which sent a ripple through Rosie’s entire body.

 

“It’s time to take this off.” Rosie tugged on the towel. Tanya moved up to straddle her hips as she let the towel fall. She tossed it onto the floor and watched at Rosie looked at her in awe.

 

Rosie wasn’t entirely sure what to do with Tanya. She just knew that she had never seen a more perfect human being. Tanya was the sexiest person she had ever seen. She caressed her sides. Her fingertips danced over the side of her breast, tweaking a nipple as they passed by. She was almost startled by the deep moan that erupted from Tanya. She was a true alto after all. Rosie hesitated when her hand rested at Tanya’s hip.

 

“It’s okay.” Tanya assured her. She wanted her more than anything as long as Rosie wanted her too. Rosie nodded and decided to use her thumb to rub Tanya’s clit. Tanya’s hips rolled ever so slightly. She bit her lip to keep from making too much noise. Rosie continued to circle her clit until Tanya was almost tumbling over the edge. Just before she started to cum Rosie retracted her hand.

 

Tanya’s eyes widened. “What are you doing? Put that back!”

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Tanya scoffed. She was shocked to be hearing such a word come from Rosie’s lips.

 

“We need to talk. We can’t do this until we’ve talked some more.”

 

“You couldn’t have realized that before you gave me blue balls?”

 

“Everything's happening so fast. I couldn’t let this carry out any longer.” Rosie admitted. She felt a bit bad for ruining Tanya’s pleasure but she had to get it out.

 

“Twenty years isn’t that fast. It’s extremely slow actually.” Tanya retorted. “Would you mind putting your hand back where it was? I was really close to an orgasm.”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.” Rosie said with a firm nod. She even tucked her hands underneath her to let Tanya know she meant business.

 

“Why do you keep saying that horrid word? I hate that word.” Tanya took note of Rosie’s expression and her position and honestly she saw no orgasms in her near future if they didn’t have a talk. “Alright, fine. What do you wanna talk about?” She moved to get under the blankets, covering herself and Rosie with the sheets.

 

“What changed? An hour ago you refused to let me in and now you’re just opening up and fucking me?”

 

“Well for one, we didn’t get to any actual fucking yet.” Tanya started. “I realized that I wasn’t being fair to you. You wanted the truth so I gave it to you.” She pulled up another blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she turned to face Rosie. “And right after that you basically set me up to talk to you again.”

 

“I did not set you up. I simply jogged your memory by replaying the day we kissed.”

 

“Rosie, I’ve already explained my reasoning. What more do you want from me? Why did you bring this up again?” Tanya sighed.

 

“Because I’ve always wondered what it would’ve been like for us. Would there have been an us. Will there ever been an us. Who are we?”

 

“We’re Tanya and Rosie; best friends, dynamos, and apparently almost lovers.” Tanya teased. Her finger tip traced shapes on Rosie’s collarbone until Rosie swatted it away.

 

“Tanya, I’m serious. Where do we go from here?”

 

“Well, we can let it happen once and never speak of it again-“

 

“I don’t want that. If it happens I’m going to think about it for the rest of my life.” Rosie interrupted.

 

“We could do it many more times and remain-“

 

Rosie interrupted again. “But that complicates things. Feelings are involved now.”

 

“Or we could become a thing and-“

 

Rosie interrupted Tanya yet again with a delighted sound. “I like that idea.”

 

“I would’ve liked it a lot better if I had been able to finish a sentence.” She retorted with an eyeroll. She shifted into a more comfortable position with her head resting on her arm as she faced Rosie.

 

Rosie had the biggest grin in the world. That’s when she realized she had never told Tanya her feelings. Tanya did most of the talking. Well, Rosie did most of the talking but Tanya did most of the emotion sharing. Rosie didn’t even realize it but she had been staring at Tanya during this thought process. Even when she was sexually frustrated she still looked gorgeous.

 

“Yes, Rosie?” Tanya asked. She laughed softly as she watched the gears turn in her head. Clearly Rosie was in some deep thought but the look of adoration she was getting from it made Tanya’s heart smile.

 

“I didn’t say anything.”

 

“I know, but you’re staring. I actually don’t mind it this time.”

 

“How do you do it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Make it so easy to fall in love with you?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna finds out about Tanya and Rosie’s night and she couldn’t be more thrilled! There are so many suggestive jokes in this chapter omg

Wrapped up in each other’s arms with nothing but sheets and blankets covering them Tanya and Rosie woke up to another beautiful day in Greece. Tanya yawned softly, it was actually higher than her usual dark toned register. It would’ve surprised Rosie if she wasn’t so used to it by now. Tanya stretched all her limbs in one go which made Rosie groan and nearly roll off the bed. Tanya placed an arm over her to prevent her from falling. She rolled herself over to rest her head on the back of Rosie’s bare shoulder. Their legs were tangled together and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” Rosie muttered. Her voice was thick with sleep. Tanya’s body was keeping her back warm. This made her weak in the knees. She never realized how cute she could be. 

 

“Naked? You’ve seen me naked a million times.” 

 

“‘Not by choice.” Rosie interjected. “That’s not what I meant. I’ve never seen you so soft and sweet.” She wanted to turn around to face her but Tanya seemed so relaxed and her body heat was soothing. 

 

“Don’t get used to it. Once the day starts I’ll be torturing you again.” She said with another yawn. This time it made Rosie yawn. 

 

“Stop doing that. Why are you so exhausted?” 

 

“I just woke up. I didn’t sleep well. I would’ve slept better if I had gotten to finish that orgasm.” Tanya quirked a brow, though Rosie couldn’t see it.

 

“Oh please. You fell asleep telling me how much you loved me and slept like a baby.” Rosie laughed to herself. Tanya had even curled up into a fetal position at one point in the night. 

 

“Oh, whatever. You’re an orgasm ruiner and I won’t tolerate your teasing.” 

 

“Are you cold or something?” Rosie grinned knowing she was about to tease Tanya further. “There’s a nipple stabbing me in the back.” 

 

Tanya let out the most exaggerated noise of aggravation and rolled away from Rosie. “No, I’m horny.” 

 

“I’m surprised they still get hard after all the plastic surgery.” Rosie chuckled. She could tell Tanya wanted to laugh too but Tanya didn’t want to give her that satisfaction. 

 

“You’re impossible.” She sat up with the sheets covering her chest. “We need to help Donna get ready for the wedding. We’re supposed to distract the men.” 

 

Rosie looked her up and down. “You certainly have no trouble doing that all on your own.” 

 

“And apparently I can distract you too. Can I distract you long enough for an orgasm?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“ _ No? _ ” 

 

“We don’t have time, and you, my darling have to get used to hearing that word if you’re going to be with me.” Rosie said. This caused Tanya to cross her arms in protest. She was about to speak up when Donna entered the room talking about her exes. 

 

“I have no idea what’s-“ she stopped short when she noticed the lack of clothing on her friends. “What’s going on here?” She cracked a half smile. She knew exactly what was going on. “Have too much to drink last night?” Her smile grew at the thought of her friends having drunken sex. 

 

Rosie’s cheeks reddened as she shifted further from Tanya. Tanya’s expression remained unchanged. She was rather indignant in regards to Rosie’s comment. She glanced at Donna. “We didn’t even drink last night.” Tanya replied. 

 

“So you two just got into bed together and removed your clothes? Am I missing something?” Donna closed the door and attempted to sit on the bed before remembering how naked her friends were under the blankets. She settled for sitting on the armchair next to them. She propped her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. “I’m listening.” 

 

“Donna don’t you have somewhere to be? A wedding to plan?” Tanya said. She glanced around the room for something to cover herself with so she could get up. “Could you hand me that robe?” She pointed to the robe that was hanging over the back of Donna’s chair. 

 

Donna picked it up and held it out in front of her, just beyond Tanya’s reach. “This robe? Nope.” She yeeted the satin fabric across the room. She smiled brightly at Tanya. She was glad Tanya didn’t have laser vision because she would’ve been obliterated. 

 

“Seriously Donna? Unless you want to see a naked Tanya I would hand over the robe.” Tanya threatened. 

 

“I’ve seen you naked a dozen times. We showered together in college once. It won’t bother me.” 

 

“You showered with Donna?” Rosie sounded almost hurt by this statement. 

 

Tanya turned and pressed a hand to her cheek for a brief moment. “We both wanted hot water.” She turned back to Donna and rolled her eyes. “It’s too early for this, Sheridan.” 

 

“Why are you in bed with Rosie?  _ Naked.”  _

 

_ “ _ We didn’t have sex.” Rosie answered. “We almost did but we didn’t. Now, why did you shower together in college?” 

 

“We both wanted hot water.” Donna said, repeating Tanya’s answer. “Why are you two in bed together?” 

 

“Tell me about the shower first.” Rosie said with a raised brow. 

 

“No.” 

 

“ _ No?”  _ Rosie gasped. 

 

Tanya chuckled. “Not so fun is it?” That earned her a smack on the shoulder from Rosie. 

 

“No.” Donna repeated. “I asked first.” 

 

“The shower happened first.” 

 

“But I walked in on you two now.” Donna locked eyes with Rosie. The two of them were having a sort of stare down and Tanya was right in the middle of it. 

 

Tanya grabbed a pillow from behind her to use it to cover herself with. “Well this was fun. Since you’ve both seen my naked body how about I just excuse myself?” She started to get up but was stopped by both women shouting in protest. Tanya groaned with an eye roll. She sighed. She looked between Donna and Rosie knowing one of them would break soon enough. It was amusing to her seeing them slowly losing their resolve. Eventually Donna snorted which set Rosie off until both of them started laughing. All three women were having a ball, laughing for no reason in particular. 

 

Tanya finally spoke up when they started to calm down. “The shower incident happened when you left Oxford for a weekend.” She looked at Rosie and then at Donna. “It was just after you took the longest shower of your entire life and Donna and I both knew that there wouldn’t be enough hot water for the both of us. We fought for it, clawing our way to the bathroom-“ 

 

“Literally, Tanya clawed my back so hard I almost bled.” Donna added. 

 

“Donna won of course because she wins  _ everything.  _ So i let her enjoy about two minutes and then I hopped in with her. My hair was a disaster and I had a date later that night.” 

 

Rosie nodded. The story wasn’t as wild as she had been expecting but it was interesting to say the least. She noticed Donna looking at her expectantly so she shook her head. “Tanya, go on.”

 

Tanya sighed. Does she have to do all of the storytelling this morning? She glanced at an expectant Donna and gave her the backstory of her first kiss with Rosie. She then went on to fill her in with the details of the night before. She left out the part about them almost having sex. 

 

“So you’re in love? So you  _ did _ have sex last night?” Donna sounded a little too excited about this. To be fair all of them got excited when a dynamo got laid so two dynamos getting laid was extra exciting. 

 

Tanya grumbled. “No, we didn’t.” 

 

Donna giggled at Tanya’s expression. “Clearly someone needs some attention. Maybe I should leave you two alone then.” 

 

Both women spoke at the same time. Tanya saying “yes, please” and Rosie saying “You can stay. Just let us get dressed.” 

 

Donna wasn’t entirely sure which option to consider but any opportunity to annoy Tanya was one she would take. “I’ll stay. Just please, get dressed. I can see Tanya’s a bit cold.” 

 

Rosie looked over at the brunette and laughed. “I guess it is a bit nippy in here.” 

 

Tanya groaned and flopped back onto the mattress. She threw a pillow over her face. She pulled the blankets up to her neck to try and calm whatever was going on with her chest. 

 

“I didn't think they would still get hard after the surgery.” Donna added.

 

Rosie laughed at her comment. “That’s what I said!” Even Tanya could be heard chuckling from under her pillow. 

 

Once everyone was dressed and ready for the day the dynamos set off on their first adventure; breakfast. Donna had always wondered what would happen if any of the dynamos dated. She had always felt something in between her friends but she never knew it was love. She smiled fondly at her closest friends from across the table. None of them had any intention of making Donna feel like a third wheel so things remained the same without any awkwardness. Though, this time Tanya and Rosie held hands on the tabletop. 

 

Donna noticed the hand holding with a grin. “You’re so adorable. You can’t keep your hands off each other.” 

 

Rosie scoffed. “You think this is affection? I’m trying to keep her from doublefisting too many mimosas before noon.” 

 

“Oh please, Mimosas are made for breakfast. It’s one of the only drinks you can have in the morning without getting strange looks.” Tanya retorted. 

 

“You’ll get strange looks if you have too many and start taking your top off.” 

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Tanya raised her eyebrow suggestively. 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “Your damn libido is off it’s rocker today.” 

 

“You really didn’t get it in last night?” Donna asked. She was sure anyone with eyes would want to have sex with Tanya at the first chance. 

 

Rosie fell silent and that’s how Donna knew something was wrong. She squinted as she took in her reaction. She would bring it up later when Tanya wasn’t around. If she could get the two to separate. 

 

“We didn’t but we still shared an intimate night either way and it was magical.” 

 

Donna nodded with a grin. It warmed her heart to see her friends in love even though Rosie had something on her mind. She was surprised Tanya hadn’t noticed. “Tanya do you think you could give Sophie a makeover today? She wants to wear makeup for her wedding but she’s never done it before.” 

 

Tanya gasped, delighted by the idea. “Of course! I will need no distractions for at least three hours.” 

 

“Perfect.” Donna had a mischievous grin which quickly faded when she remembered exactly who she was talking to. “Don’t do anything drastic. I want my daughter to still look like herself and not like some- some- well you know what I mean. ” 

 

“I won’t.” Tanya assured her with a gentle hand on her arm. “You have nothing to worry about. I know my niece very well.” She smiled and stood from her seat. She leaned down to press her lips to Rosie’s forehead before leaving. 

 

As soon as Tanya was out of eyesight Donna leaned in and looked into Rosie’s worried, ocean colored eyes. “What’s eating you?” She cursed herself for thinking about all the jokes Tanya could’ve made from that statement. 

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Rosie stopped a waiter that was passing by and asked for more bread for the table. 

 

Donna shook her head. “Well this isn’t good. You’re eating carbs. Rosie, what’s wrong? Is everything alright with you and Tanya?” 

 

Rosie contemplated just saying she was fine but she knew that wouldn’t be good enough for Donna. “She wants to have sex.” She said softly. “I don’t want to just yet.” 

 

“And we keep bringing it up.” Donna mused. “So, tell her you’re not ready.” She paused and then gasped. “It’s not your first time is it?”

 

“Oh god, no! I lost my virginity when I was in college!” Rosie said a little too loudly. She was getting some strange looks but quickly brushed them off. “I know Tanya very well. The woman can’t survive without constant sex to still her forever beating vagina.” 

 

“She should really get that checked out.” Donna joked. “Just tell her how you feel.” 

 

“What if she doesn’t want me anymore? What if I can’t give her what she wants?” 

 

“She waited for you for twenty years, Rosie. You’re all she’s ever wanted. As long as she has you she’s not going to care about having sex. When Tanya is in love she loves with her whole heart. You and I both know that. I can feel it radiating off her when she looks at you.” 

 

Rosie’s cheeks reddened. “You think so?” 

 

“She’s got little blue hearts for eyes when she looks at you.”

 

“She does, doesn’t she?” Rosie smirked. Knowing that Tanya’s always wanted her made her feel magnificent. It was a true ego booster. Her smile faded and it scared Donna. 

 

Donna’s eyes widened at the alarmed look on Rosie’s face. “What?” 

 

“Her stretchy leg. It scares me. How does she do it? What does she do with it in bed?” 

 

“We’re going to move on from that question alright? For now let’s focus on your relationship with Tanya and what the next step will be.” 

 

“Well, we’ve gotten over the first step. We talked about feelings.” Rosie responded. She was quickly distracted by the waiter finally dropping the bread off at their table. She reached for a bundle of buttered, carb-filled, goodness when Donna smacked it out of her hand. 

 

Donna realized it was a bit drastic for her to send the roll flying across to the next table but Rosie really didn’t need it. 

 

“What the fuck?” 

 

“You’re not supposed to be sad anymore. We’re making a plan.” Donna quickly said. Rosie appeared to be getting hangry, though they had just finished breakfast. 

 

“I’m not sad. I just wanted some bread and you smacked a perfectly good carbohydrate onto the ground.” 

 

“I- there’s a whole basket right here.” Donna defended, trying to keep Rosie from making a scene over bread. 

 

“I don’t want the basket. I wanted that one.” Rosie’s seemingly angered expression changed into a soft pout. Donna wished Tanya could see it because even she had to admit that Rosie was the most adorable out of all of them. 

 

“You’re such a baby.” She rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. “Come on, I’ll give you some cake.” Donna stood up from her chair and offered a hand to Rosie. Rosie took it and they made their way to the kitchen.

 

…………

 

“Alright. What do you think?” Tanya turned Sophie around to face the mirror. She had just finished applying what she deemed to be the most appropriate wedding makeup for her niece. 

 

Sophie gasped. “I love it!” She leaned in closer to get a better look at her makeup. Her skin still looked dewy fresh despite the light layer of foundation Tanya had applied. She closed one of her eyes to inspect her shimmering, gold eyelids. “It’s beautiful!” 

 

“You’re beautiful.” Tanya nodded in agreement. “I’m so glad you like it. You’re already drop dead gorgeous, Soph. You really didn’t need much.” 

 

“You’re a genius with a makeup brush, Auntie Tanya.” Sophie’s smile was just as wide and beautiful as her mother’s always was. “Do you think Mom will like it?” 

 

“I’m sure she will and if she doesn’t I’ll throw a fit.” Tanya teased just to make Sophie laugh. She wasn’t entirely sure if she was joking or not. 

 

…………….

 

Tanya had been sitting at the bar with her second drink for the night. Normally, she would’ve been flirting with every Grecian man in sight. She ended that habit last night when she decided to commit herself to Rosie. It was the best decision she had ever made. It was the only decision in her life that came with no regrets. 

 

“Hello, darling.” Rosie cooed. She wrapped her arms loosely around Tanya’s waist. She wanted to rest her chin on her shoulder but even a sitting Tanya towered over her. She pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder. It sent a shiver through Tanya. She hadn’t been expecting the sudden affection. 

 

“Hello,” Tanya greeted. She didn’t even have to see Rosie to have a grin on her face. Just being in her presence made her feel immense joy. The feeling of her warmth, the light scent of her perfume, just knowing she was there made Tanya feel like the luckiest woman alive. 

 

“Can we have a talk?” Rosie queried. 

 

“Of course.” Tanya was bewildered by this. Usually Rosie just came right out and said what was on her mind. She never asked for permission to do anything. 

 

“Can we have a moment alone? A walk on the beach?” 

 

Tanya nodded and before she could even finish the sip of wine she had started Rosie was pulling her away. “She be small, but mighty.” She coughed out, choking on the dark drink. She reached for her glass that was still on the table. Her fingertips brushed it as it was just in her grasp for just a few seconds before it was out of her reach. 

 

“No wine.” Rosie stated. 

 

“No wine?” Tanya gasped. She groaned but complied. She didn’t have a choice since Rosie was already dragging her away. “God, I hate that word!” She rolled her eyes with an exaggerated groan. 

 

“Quit your moaning. If we’re going to have a romantic walk on the beach you should be sober.” 

 

“I thought we were talking.” 

 

“We are but that doesn’t mean I can’t let you swoon over me in this pretty moonlight before we get serious.” Rosie dropped the thin wrist in her hand and laced her fingers through Tanya’s. She raised their hands to press her lips to her knuckles. 

 

Tanya smiled down at her. She was so in love. “I love you.” She said as they began to walk. 

 

“I know.” Rosie giggled. “I love you too.” 

 

They walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally falling into their usual banter. Rosie stopped walking and turned to face her love. She took both Tanya’s hands in her own. “Now for our talk.” She started. She noticed Tanya’s seemingly worried expression. In all honesty it was hard to tell in the effervescent moonlight. Tanya was always unreadable unless you could find her eyes. Those were the windows to Tanya’s true thoughts and feelings. Just to be sure she was alright Rosie stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to Tanya’s cheek. 

 

“Everything is alright, love.” She assured her. 

 

Tanya nodded and waited for Rosie to speak. 

 

“I just wanted to talk about our sex life. I gave it some thought last night after you fell asleep. I want us to wait. I know you have the sex drive of a rabbit during mating season-“ 

 

“I do not!” Tanya defended. 

 

“Oh you so do. Don’t even lie.” She cleared her throat. “As I was saying, I want us to wait a little while longer and get to know each other intimately in other ways. I don’t want us to rush through it. I know we have a lot of emotions. Let’s save it up and express it at a later date.” 

 

Tanya nodded. “Alright. Whenever you’re ready just let me know.” She kissed Rosie’s forehead. 

 

“That’s it? You’re not upset?” 

 

“No. Rosie, I just want you. I don’t care about anything else. Just being in the same room as you makes me happy. I don’t need sex.” She faltered on that last statement. “I don’t need sex right now.” She corrected. “Sure, I want it but it’s not a deal breaker for me.” 

 

“Good. That’s all I had to say.” Rosie smiled up at her. “Well, come down here and kiss me. I can’t reach you way up there.” She smiled against her lips as soon as they brushed against her own. 

 

Another comfortable silence fell upon them as they continued to walk along the beach. Tanya eventually spoke up. “You still think I’m pretty right?” 

 

“Of course I think you’re pretty. Why would you ask me that?” 

 

“I’ve never had anyone tell me they didn’t want to have sex with me.” 

 

Rosie laughed but stopped short. “Oh, you’re serious?” She shook her head. “I want you more than anything. Trust me, I would do anything to find out exactly how you use that stretchy leg in bed.” 

 

“I just do a quick stretch before we start and then-“ 

 

Rosie shushed her. “Don’t ruin the surprise.” She grinned. “I want you. Don’t worry about that. I just want to wait to make sure we’re in the right place.” 

 

Tanya completely understood what she meant. “Take all the time you need. I waited for twenty years and I’ll wait another twenty if I have to.” 

 

“Twenty years? I just thought we’d wait until after Sophie’s wedding.” 

 

That was the best news Tanya had received all year. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is going to be a wild ride. We start with a flashback and end with present time in the story.

_ 1978, Oxford College, The Dynamos’ dorm room.  _

 

After a long drawn out goodbye, Rosie had left Oxford for the weekend. All the students had the next few weeks off for Winter Holiday Aka Winter break. Everytime one of the girls left it was heartbreaking even if it was just for a few days. When you spend 24/7 with each other it’s so easy to forget how different life is without them. 

 

Before leaving, Rosie had taken the longest shower. She spent the majority of it worrying about missing her train, and about how much she was going to miss her best friends. She was also dreading taking the train by herself for hours on end. She had done it a million times but that didn’t make it anymore appealing. 

 

After seeing Rosie off, it was just Tanya and Donna in the dorm. Tanya went straight to her bed to lay down while Donna rested her back against the door. “Well, I’m gonna go shower.” She stated. 

 

“Right now?” Tanya asked. “What if I wanted to?” 

 

“Then you can wait until I’m done.” Donna replied. 

 

“But the water will be freezing! Rosie used most of it!” 

 

Donna shrugged. “Oh well. I claimed it first.” 

 

“I have a date tonight.” Tanya scrambled to get up so she could get to the bathroom before Donna. 

 

“You have a date every night.” She deadpanned. “I need this. I haven’t showered in two days.” 

 

Tanya grimaced. “Ew. That sounds like a you problem.” 

 

“It is a me problem and it’ll become a you problem if you don’t let me shower first.” 

 

The two of them had a stare down until Tanya leapt over all three beds. She missed her footing as she was trying to get off of the last bed and onto the floor. Donna was in the process of running to the shower but was stopped when Tanya fell on top of her. 

 

“Get off of me, you Sasquatch!” Donna huffed. 

 

“Sasquatch?” Tanya gasped. She continued to sit on Donna’s back. “Take that back!” She demanded. 

 

“No!” 

 

“No?” She scoffed. “Then I guess we’ll be here all night.” 

 

“What about your date?” 

 

Tanya took a moment to weigh her options. Would she rather sit on a sweaty, squirming Donna or go on date? She chose the date. She quickly got off of Donna and hauled ass to the shower. 

 

Donna scrambled to get up and dashed after her. She grabbed the back of Tanya’s shirt and pulled her back. “I told you I was going first!” 

 

“And I told you I have a date!” She shoved Donna backwards onto one of the beds. Donna grabbed hold of Tanya’s arm as she went down. She pulled the taller girl on top of her. Tanya was just about to use this to her advantage but Donna grabbed her hair. 

 

Tanya narrowed her eyes. “Let. Go.” She started to move but Donna gripped tighter. 

 

“I’ll pull. Say goodbye to your bob.” 

 

“You leave her out of this!” Tanya shouted. She wrapped her hand around Donna’s wrist and attempted to pull her hand off. Donna had a tight grip and Tanya really didn’t want even the shortest hair to be ripped from her head. 

 

“Just let me shower first!” Donna commanded as she rolled until she had pinned Tanya to the mattress. She let go of her hair but pushed her back by her shoulders. “Stay.” She said gently. She touched her cheek and started to get up. She was stopped when she felt Tanya’s nails dig into her lower back. Her top had raised up to expose her lower abdomen. 

 

“Do you mind taking your talons out of my back?” 

 

“Do you mind letting me shower?” Tanya countered. 

 

“Yes! That’s why I’m not letting you do it!” She pushed Tanya’s hands away from her and went to the shower. She tossed a throw pillow from the couch at Tanya to keep her at bay. 

 

Tanya accepted her defeat. 

 

Donna had shut the door and pushed the overflowing laundry basket up against it to prevent Tanya from ruining her shower. She had only been in for approximately two minutes before she heard the door being pounded upon. The laundry basket tipped over as the door was opened so harshly it hit the wall with a slam. 

 

“Can I help you?” Donna asked, peeking out from behind the shower curtain. 

 

“You’re in my shower.” Tanya started pulling her clothes off. She hopped in right behind Donna. 

 

This had never happened before. Of course the Dynamos had seen each other naked on multiple occasions but never like this. It was usually when they were getting ready to go out and perform or when Tanya needed help squeezing into dresses she purposefully bought three sizes too small. 

 

Donna sighed and handed Tanya a shampoo bottle. “Lather up. I’m about to condition.” 

 

“You condition?” Tanya asked. 

 

“Yeah, how else did you think I get these beautiful curls to shine?” 

 

“Donna, you don’t even own a hairbrush. I really didn’t think you did anything but wash it.” She worked the shampoo into her own hair. She watched as Donna had to apply a lot more than she had. Having thick curls made all the difference.

 

Donna finished up her hair regimen and passed the showerhead to Tanya. 

 

“The purple sponge is mine.” She said as she handed the showerhead back to Donna so she could hang it back up. She thanked Donna for the sponge and grabbed her own soap which was closest to where she was standing. She lathered it on. 

 

Donna sniffed audibly which made Tanya laugh. “What is that? It smells so good!” 

 

“My mother sent it to me. It’s Italian.” She continued to wash up and handed the bottle to Donna. “Do you wanna use some?” I’m sure you need it if you haven’t showered in two days. Didn’t we have a show two days ago?” 

 

“Sure.” Donna used half as much as Tanya did. Tanya pour nearly the whole bottle out. “Thanks. Yeah I’ve been busy making our new costumes. It’s hard turning old curtains into bell bottoms.” 

 

“Oh, I know. I used to do it all the time in high school.” She pointed to the showerhead so Donna would hand it back to her. 

 

Just as Donna was taking it down the water turned ice cold. Both girls started shrieking and as they tried to get out. Donna slipped in some shampoo and wiped out taking Tanya down with her. After a moment both of them opened their eyes. There were soap bubbles everywhere and water all over the shower walls and tiled floor. Both of them had felt like they had blacked out. In reality it had only been a few seconds. Donna had landed on top of Tanya. She pushed off of her and stood up to step out of the shower. She offered Tanya a hand to pull her up. 

 

“What just happened?” Tanya asked as she wrapped a towel around herself. She rubbed the back of her shoulder. She had fallen right onto the edge of the tub. “I think I’m gonna have a bruise.” 

 

“I wiped out. Sorry.” Donna already had a towel around herself. She handed a second towel to Tanya for her hair. Tanya did the whole towel twist thing while Donna wrapped it around her shoulders to let her long waves drip dry. 

 

“It’s fine. You know, I kind of want to stay in tonight.” 

 

“What about your date?” 

 

“He’s only middle class. I’ll find someone else by tomorrow night. I’ll call him later.” 

 

_ Twenty-one years later _

 

“So that’s the shower story?” Rosie laughed. She was laying in bed with Tanya. They were resting after a long morning out. It had been two days since Sophie’s almost wedding and everyone was in bliss. 

 

“That’s the shower story.” Tanya confirmed. She had her head resting on Rosie’s stomach. Her mile long legs were crossed and bent so they wouldn’t hang over the bed. “You know this would be much more comfortable in a bigger bed.” 

 

“Just push the other bed up next to this one.” 

 

“It’s fine. I don’t really want to. I’m about to move anyway.” She sat up on the edge of the bed. She looked across the room at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She combed through her hair until it was back in place. 

 

“Where are you going?” Rosie asked. Tanya couldn’t see her but she just knew she was pouting. 

 

“Nowhere. I’m just moving to lay closer to you.” She laughed softly as she turned around. Just as she suspected a firm pout was on Rosie’s face. She leaned down to kiss it away, smiling at the taste of wine on her lips. “The wine tasting wore me out today.” 

 

“I can’t believe we tried so many and it’s not even dark out.” 

 

“That’s good. It’s means we can rest for a while before sunset. Donna wants us to come to the beach just before the sun goes down.” She snatched the pillow from under Rosie’s head much to her protest and laid it behind her own. “Quit whining. Come here.” She opened her arms for Rosie to lay in them. 

 

Rosie rested her head on her chest and sighed contently. “How can someone so thin be so comfortable to lay on?” 

 

“Is that a compliment?” She laughed as her arms settled around Rosie’s torso. 

 

“I guess? You didn’t like it?” Her eyes flickered up to Tanya’s. “I think you’re pretty.” She tried.

 

“Now that’s a compliment that I can accept graciously. Thank you.” She pressed a kiss to Rosie’s forehead. 

 

“Did Donna really call you a Sasquatch?” Rosie wondered. 

 

“She sure did.” 

 

“For the record, I don’t think you’re a Sasquatch.” 

 

“Thank you.” She pressed her lips to Rosie’s forehead as another thank you kiss. 

 

“You’re more of a Yeti.” 

 

Tanya grumbled and tossed a pillow onto Rosie’s face. 

 

“Maybe more of a- a giant, really.” 

…………… 

 

“Tada!” Sophie and Donna said at the same time. They had set up the perfect date on the beach for Tanya and Rosie. Both blondes shared matching grins at the delighted expressions from the couple. 

 

“What’s all this?” Rosie asked. Her grin was as wide as the horizon and probably would stay that way until she fell asleep that night. 

 

“It’s for you!” Sophie cheered. She and Donna had a little tent set up along the beach with a table, string lights, soft music, and drinks of course. They would be having some of Donna’s employees serve them later. “We’re excited that you’re together so we had the idea-“ 

 

“ _ Sophie _ had the idea to plan the perfect beach date for you.” Donna corrected. She wanted Sophie to take the credit for her work. She planned everything in one day. 

 

“It’s gorgeous!” Tanya exclaimed. “Thank you so much. Seriously, you didn’t have to do this but I’m so glad you did. It’s beautiful out here.” Tanya gave Rosie a look and Rosie nodded. “But we can’t have this all to ourselves. It’s too much really.” 

 

“Share it with us.” Rosie added. “Make it a triple date. You and Sky will be leaving in the next few days, Donna just got married, I finally learned what the stretchy leg does. We have a lot to celebrate.” 

 

“What’s the stretchy leg?” Sophie furrowed her brows. 

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Tanya chuckled. 

 

Donna gave Tanya a look. “No, you will not.” Donna clapped her hands together before speaking again. “This is your night. We’ll all do something together tomorrow.” 

 

“If you insist.” Tanya said. 

 

“You didn’t want to share anyway.” Sophie teased. 

 

“You’re right we didn’t. Bye-bye now.” Rosie shooed them off. The mother-daughter duo left, linking arms and laughing as Sophie kept asking about the stretchy leg and Donna kept refusing to tell her about it. 

 

Tanya pulled Rosie close to her as soon as Donna and Sophie were gone. She placed her hands on either side of her face and- 

 

“Your hands are freezing.” 

 

Tanya kept her hands exactly where they were. “Stop it, I’m trying to be romantic.” She pouted. 

 

“What are you doing with your face? What is that? Is that emotion? Are you pouting?” Rosie laughed. 

 

“Yes, I am.” Tanya replied with an even bigger pout. “You’re supposed to kiss it away.” 

 

“I would but you’re so high up there. Hold on, let me get a chair.” She teased. 

 

Tanya shook her head and took her heels off. This brought her five inches closer to Rosie and that’s all she needed. “Better?” 

 

“Wow, you took your heels off for me. Rumor has it you don’t even take them off for sex.” 

 

“Who told you that?” 

 

“You did.” Rosie chuckled. She finally pressed her lips to Tanya’s. It was perfect, as always. Rosie’s intention was to give her a chaste kiss but it quickly turned into something more. Just as she started to pull away Tanya was connecting their lips again. She felt a pull in her heart with a strength that rivaled the waves crashing against the shore. 

 

Tanya couldn’t stop kissing Rosie. She wished she hadn’t have waited so long to do it again in the first place. When the need for air became too great they parted. Tanya rested her forehead against Rosie’s and kept her eyes shut. She was doing this to etch the night into her memories just like she had the first time they kissed. “I love you.” She whispered. 

 

“I love you too.” Rosie whispered back. She still couldn’t get over the fact that Tanya was madly in love with her. Looking back it had been proven to her time and time again. This whole week it had been proven to her repeatedly. Their whole relationship made her feel like she was young again. Everything felt so young and new, fresh. It felt old, sentimental, and soothing. It felt like this was how it always was and always will be. 

 

………. 

 

“Do you think we could put this on pause?” Rosie asked. She and Tanya had been holding each other under the stars. That was until a very heated kiss happened and now she had red painted lips on her neck and ice cold hands trying to pull her jacket off. 

 

Tanya was confused but nonetheless put a stop to her actions. She and Rosie had sex for the first time two nights ago. “Is everything okay?” She searched her eyes for any sort of discomfort. 

 

“Everything is fine. I’d just rather not do this outside.” 

 

“You’ve never had sex on the beach?” Tanya quirked a brow. 

 

“Of course I have! Everyone has. This isn’t my first island getaway.” 

 

Tanya laughed. “You know the bartender with the thick black hair?” 

 

Rosie gasped. “Pepper? You didn’t!” 

 

Tanya smirked. “I did.” 

 

“You cradle robber!” 

 

“Rosie, he’s 27. He was 25 at the time.” 

 

“You were drunk, huh?” 

 

“Very.” She took one of Rosie’s hands in her own. “Ready to head up?” She asked. When she received a nod she lead her up to the hotel and to their room. Tanya slipped a do not disturb sign on their door just to be sure no one- Donna - would bother them. 

 

Neither of them bothered with the light switch. The moon shown through the curtains and illuminated the room enough for them. Rosie was mesmerized by the twinkling, blue jewels Tanya had for eyes. She couldn’t help but lean up and kiss her again. This time she allowed Tanya to walk her backwards to the bed. As soon as her knees hit the mattress Tanya hovered over her, lowering her body down onto Rosie’s. That’s when Rosie stopped her. 

 

“Wait.” 

 

“Yes, darling?” 

 

“Lay back.” Rosie instructed. She pulled her shirt off and waited for Tanya to complete her request. 

 

Tanya nodded, normally she liked being on top but this newfound confidence Rosie had thrilled her. She laid back on the mattress and watched as Rosie straddled her waist. Her eyes slipped shut when Rosie left a trail of kisses from her lips to her jaw. She stopped to suck lightly on her neck. Her lips journeyed south until she reached Tanya’s collarbones. She sat back to untie Tanya’s wrap dress. 

 

Tanya shivered when she felt her dress being pushed off her shoulders. As more skin was revealed to Rosie her lips inspected the new area, finding what Tanya responded to the most. She unhooked the front clasp of her bra and pushed the cups away from her breasts. Rosie took a deep breath to take in the sight before her. She leaned down to press her lips to Tanya’s again. Her hands cupped her breasts while her fingertips brushed over hardened nipples. 

 

Tanya moaned into her mouth. She was on sensory overload and they had only just started. She was beginning to understand why Rosie requested to be on top; to make love to her like she had just two nights ago. 

 

_ That’s when Tanya started to feel young again. Picture it _ . 

 

Rosie with short, brown tresses and arctic eyes glanced down at her as their lips parted. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do. This certainly wasn’t her first time with Tanya but it was only their third time having sex and Rosie’s first time taking control. Taking control of Tanya was not an easy job. 

 

Tanya saw the hesitance as she looked at her through long lashes and blunt bangs that were starting to stick to her forehead. “Take your time with me. There’s nothing you can do wrong.” 

 

Rosie nodded slowly and took Tanya’s bra all the way off. She tossed it aside along with the dress and explored the rest of her skin. Her lips brushed over the line between her abs until she reached the waistband of a black thong. She snapped the thin fabric against her skin to test the waters. 

 

Tanya gasped, excited to have Rosie touch her. 

 

Rosie kissed her from hip to hip until she finally pulled the thin fabric from her body. 

 

Rosie’s eyes widened at the sight of her. Every single part of Tanya was perfect, right down to her beating vagina. She bit her lip at how wet Tanya was. Her heart fluttered seeing the evidence that Tanya wanted her. 

 

“Please.” Tanya requested, barely above a whisper. It startled Rosie. She hadn’t pinned Tanya to ever beg. She would most definitely keep that in mind for raunchier activities. 

 

“Oh, my love.” She said softly. The soft sound of Tanya’s whimper melted her into a puddle. 

 

She let her fingers slide through her slit. She purposely avoided her clit for the moment. Though, she could tell it was desperate for attention; swollen, and peaking from its hood. She slipped a finger into Tanya and pumped it slowly. 

 

Tanya released a breath, followed by a low moan of Rosie’s name.

 

Rosie added another finger when she deemed Tanya ready for it. She saw that Tanya’s hand was inching closer and closer to her. She stopped it, grabbing it and intertwining their fingers with her free hand. 

 

That’s when Rosie did something she never thought she could do. She used her mouth. 

 

Her lips wrapped around Tanya’s clit, sucking softly as she locked eyes with her.

 

Tanya’s free hand gripped the sheets. Her back arched above the bed before laying back down. Her face contorted as she neared her orgasm. 

 

“Rosie, oh my-  _ fuck.”  _ She cursed. 

 

Rosie could’ve moaned from the combination of Tanya’s sounds, the sight of her beautiful face, and the feeling of her clenching around her fingers. 

 

“Just you and me, baby. Cum for me.” She breathed. 

 

Tanya fell apart, tumbling over the edge with the help of Rosie. One hand was fisting the sheets while the other squeezed Rosie’s hand. 

 

“Oh.” Her voice sounded melodic, the most beautiful song Rosie had ever heard- one she had helped to write. 

 

She bit her lip as pleasure tore through her and continued to do so for a long moment until Rosie pulled her fingers out of her. 

 

When she finally came down she tugged on Rosie’s hand, silently asking her to lay with her. 

 

Rosie wrapped her up in her arms, Tanya’s cheek pressed to her chest. Her fingers gently played in her hair. “I love you.” She whispered. She repeated it three more times as Tanya caught her breath. 

 

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosie and Tanya don’t want to leave bed. We learn some more about the stretchy leg, Tanya cries, Donna calls Tanya a Sasquatch, and something happens between the Dynamos. 
> 
> And that’s what you missed on Glee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter ends with a twist. I hope you guys like angst!

What do you do when your girlfriend has fallen asleep in your arms and you’re wide awake? You hold her of course. That’s exactly what Rosie was doing. It was the wee hours of the morning. The sun was just starting to rise. A cast of pale blue light was shining in through the window. 

 

Rosie had dozed off not too long after Tanya did, but she did wake up before her. Rosie would’ve liked to move to sleep in a more comfortable position but seeing Tanya asleep and innocent looking was too good a view to miss. A sleeping Tanya was the only type of Tanya that wasn’t being a ‘mischievous ass’ as Rosie liked to call her. Rosie must’ve really worn her out because she didn’t even flinch when Rosie sneezed. 

 

Tanya had fallen asleep soon after Rosie made love to her. When she woke up she was wrapped up in warm arms with her head resting in the crook of Rosie’s neck. Rosie found the feeling of her breaths so adorable. The way it tickled her skin made her heart ache to somehow express to Tanya how much she adored her. 

 

Tanya let out a soft sound, not entirely sure how to form words since she had just woken up. “Rosie.” She mumbled against her skin. Her lips brushed over the sensitive skin of her neck and Rosie’s breath hitched. “That was amazing.” She paused between each word to press kisses to her neck. 

 

“Are you up for another round?” Tanya asked, breath hot on Rosie’s neck. It drove her wild in the best way.

 

“Make love to me.” Rosie replied. 

 

…………………..

 

Rosie was sitting up in bed watching Tanya sleep. They had made love for the second time that night/morning and Tanya had fallen asleep -again- quickly after. Rosie was admiring her features. Her face looked so soft and relaxed when she was asleep. Usually she held so much tension in her face, afraid to show the tiniest emotion. Her eyes wandered down to her lips, sighing softly, wishing she could kiss them. They were so soft and perfect. She loved the way Tanya’s natural beauty was so exclusive to her. She was simply amazing and Rosie couldn’t get over it. Her thoughts were interrupted by a low groan. 

 

“Quit staring. It’s waking me up.” Tanya complained. 

 

“I thought you didn’t mind my staring.” 

 

“When I’m awake it’s okay. I’m very not awake right now so please-“ before she could finish Rosie had leaned down to press their lips together. 

 

“Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?” She cheered as if they hadn’t been talking before now. 

 

Tanya felt the kiss lingering on her lips and it made her crave more. She slowly sat up and lazily pressed her lips to Rosie’s. She missed a whole corner of her mouth but it was good enough for her. 

 

Rosie giggled. “Wanna try that again?” 

 

“Of course.” Tanya mumbled. She still had her eyes closed from the last kiss. She tried again and melted when she had successfully kissed her girlfriend. She flopped face first onto the mattress rather dramatically and waited for sleep to take over again. 

 

Rosie sighed as she watched her. She rubbed a hand over her bare back. She traced a finger down her spine before lightly scratching around her back. She knew Tanya liked that a lot. The first time she did it she heard Tanya purr. It was unusual but Rosie really liked it and had been trying to get her to do it again ever since. She took her nail and let it drag down her spine. She saw goosebumps rise on Tanya’s skin. 

 

Tanya let out a soft sound. “Don’t tease me. It’s too early.” 

 

Rosie retracted her hand and chuckled when Tanya whined. Sleepy Tanya was her favorite Tanya. She was just so pure. She was her truest self and not the cocky, hardass she portrays. 

 

“I didn’t say to stop.” She lifted her head up to look at Rosie with a softest pout. Her messy hair was all over the place and Rosie lost her breath at the sight. 

 

“Even with messy hair you’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

 

“I’m not cute. I’m hot.” Tanya grumbled, mostly because sleep had made her voice thick.

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “You’re so endearing when you’re half asleep.” Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. “Your bed head is really cute.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“We need to get up, love. It’s almost noon and we have a show to get ready for.” 

 

………. 

 

“Rosie, I know we have this conversation a lot but you’re staring at me.” 

 

“Do you see yourself right now? Who wouldn’t stare at you?” Rosie looked down at Tanya who was on her back on the floor stretching her leg. She had seen her do this a handful of times but it always amazed her. 

 

“Donna, you can push harder.” Tanya instructed. Donna was kneeling next to her and guiding Tanya’s leg up and by her head. Donna held onto her thigh and pushed down to help her stretch. 

 

“I’m afraid of your hip popping again.” The blonde admitted. 

 

“If it does we’ll just pop it back into place.” Tanya said, like it was nothing. 

 

“You only have one good leg. We can’t risk hurting it.” 

 

“Wasn’t it you that said all you need in Hollywood is one good leg?” Rosie asked. 

 

“It was. It’s not my fault I shattered my knee cap when we were younger.” Tanya shrugged. 

 

“It was entirely your fault. No one told you to dance like that on the bar.” Donna countered. 

 

“We were performing  _ Mamma Mia _ . We danced on the bar every night. How was I supposed to know someone spilt beer right where I was standing? I think it was sabotage.” 

 

“Sabotage?” Rosie laughed. 

 

“Yes, sabotage. I’m lucky I didn’t break my talent.” 

 

There was a moment of silence before Donna and Rosie burst into laughter over Tanya’s words. The best part was that she was completely serious about it. 

 

“You really do have it all don’t you?” Rosie teased. 

 

“Now that I have you I do.” Tanya smiled at her and threw her a wink. 

 

Rosie faltered, clearly taken off guard by this flirty statement. 

 

Donna could be heard high-fiving Tanya and laughing at Rosie’s reaction. 

 

“Rosie?” Donna called. She couldn’t say she was surprised by Rosie’s reaction. As dramatic as it was it was most definitely normal for Rosie to be head over heels for whichever person her heart chose. Tanya could’ve said anything and Rosie would’ve melted on the spot. 

 

“Hm?” Rosie answered, with red cheeks. 

 

“Where’d you go just now?” 

 

“You don’t wanna know but I’m sure Tanya does.” Before Tanya could question it, Rosie bent down to Tanya’s level and whispered something in her ear. 

 

Tanya let out an intrigued hum and nodded. “I like the way you think.” 

 

“I heard that!” Donna exclaimed. “That’s filthy, but you’ll need this leg stretched if you’re planning on doing all that in one night.” 

All three Dynamos shrieked with laughter. 

 

……………

 

Tanya popped out from under the blankets as Rosie was struggling to breathe normally again. “How was it?” Tanya asked. She knew it was good if Rosie’s lack of breath was any indication. 

 

Rosie just nodded as a response. “Amazing.” She finally said after a long moment. “Perfect, really.” She added. She placed a hand in Tanya’s messy hair to smooth it down. She ruffled her bangs and put them back in place to frame her beautiful face.

 

Tanya grinned and pressed their lips together. Rosie moaned from the taste of herself on Tanya’s lips. 

 

“I didn’t realize most of our relationship would be spent without clothing.” Tanya noted as she pulled the blankets up over her and rested her head on Rosie’s shoulder. She reached for one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. 

 

“We’re in our honeymoon phase. Clothes are for when we come back to the real world.” Rosie replied. 

 

“Speaking of, when we leave Greece where are we going? Are you coming back to New York with me or going home to the UK?” Tanya asked, though her expression wouldn’t show it her heart fluttered at the thought of them parting ways. 

 

Rosie took her time answering the question. Tanya resided in the states and Rosie was constantly traveling to promote her book but most often spending time in England. She and Tanya of course got to see each other frequently but it was nothing like when they were younger. When they were young they spent every waking moment together. As they got older those moments became just weeks at a time whenever one decided it was time for a visit. “Why didn’t we think of this before we got together?” 

 

Tanya felt her heart jump. Was Rosie starting to regret their relationship? “I guess we were too caught up in the romance to think about the logistics of our relationship.” 

 

“I’m not so sure it’ll work out with us living in completely different countries.” 

 

“Rosie, we’ve been best friends for ages and have not once doubted that.” 

 

“Friendship and relationship are two different words, Tanya. We live in different worlds. I’m promoting my book, you’re directing shows and doing business in the city. When will we have time to be a couple?” 

 

“We’ll just move in together.” Tanya suggested. 

 

“Where? America or England? Do you really want to leave your entire life behind? Or are you asking me to leave mine?” 

 

“I’m not asking you to do anything.” Tanya sighed. She stood up and started putting her clothes on. 

 

“What are you doing? We’re having a conversation. Are you leaving?” 

 

“I’m getting dressed. I can’t take you seriously in a bedsheet.” She fumbled with the bra clasp behind her back until she had successfully snapped it on. 

 

Rosie searched for her clothes and started to do the same. 

 

“We could do long distance.” Tanya offered. 

 

“I don’t like that. I won’t be able to see you. I know you would rather have someone near you than be alone.” 

 

“Are you saying you don’t trust me?” 

 

“I’m not saying that at all, darling.” 

 

“You implied it. You don’t trust me. You think I’m going to cheat on you.” 

 

“I’m not implying anything.” Rosie explained. “You have a thirst for attention and if I can’t give that to you then-“ 

 

Tanya cut her off. “Do you think I’m the same slut I was back in college?” Tanya’s voice had softened to a quiet tremor, almost afraid of the answer to her question. 

 

“Tanya, I didn’t say that.” Rosie sat on the bed and grabbed Tanya by the hands to pull her near. 

 

“Then what  _ are  _ you saying?” Tanya quirked a brow. 

 

“I’m saying that I know you hate long distances. Look at your last two marriages. You hated it. You crave the attention you get from relationships. I can’t give that to you.” Rosie took in a deep breath. 

 

Tanya let go of her hands and took three steps back. “You don’t have to do this.” 

 

“Tanya-“ 

 

“Just don’t say it. If you don’t say it then I won’t replay it a million times in my head and try to dream of a different outcome.” She blinked to keep any emotions away but refrained from closing her eyes. This was a moment she didn’t want to be stained into her memories. 

 

“I love-“ 

 

“No, don’t say that either. Just a fling. Just a fling, nothing more. A Grecian romance that ends as soon as  we step into the airport.” She said, mostly to herself. 

 

“We can make-“ 

 

“You’ve already expressed to me that this won’t work.” Tanya’s emotionless expression haunted Rosie’s aching heart. Nothing on her screamed any particular emotion at all. She was just bare, she looked almost frozen in the moment. Tears were threatening to spill over in her eyes but Tanya wouldn’t allow her face to change in the slightest. 

 

“Tanya, please.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Tanya whispered, afraid to speak any louder for fear of sobbing. Her hands shook so she held them together in front of her stomach. She wasn’t even sure where the sudden rush of emotion came from. Was it because of how quickly things ended? Tanya was used to flings. She had them often and quite enjoyed them even after they were over. Was it because she could see the sadness in Rosie’s eyes? Rosie was surprisingly unreadable. Usually she was bursting at the seams with emotion and expression and the need to share it. This time Rosie wasn’t even shedding a tear. Was it because Rosie was the love of her life that she had waited for since 1979? That was the definite answer. Tanya had felt and expressed more love in the week she had been with Rosie than she had ever expressed in any of her marriages. 

 

Rosie knew Tanya was hurting. For some reason it had completely escaped her mind that Tanya could be so emotional about a break up. She sighed as she watched Tanya struggle against the battle in her heart. She should’ve known. Each time Tanya went through a divorce it was devastating and each time had called for the Dynamos to get together to help her through it. This time though, how could Rosie mend the heart she had broken?

 

Guilt welled up inside her and bubbled over in a painstaking shard through Rosie’s heart. She should’ve known better than to bring up their kiss. Tanya had admitted so much to her about heartbreak and her true feelings about her and Rosie still chose to  _ fuck _ with her heart. Had she known she would be watching Tanya battle her emotions she never would’ve brought it up. 

 

“Go to Donna.” Rosie stated. “I can’t help you on this one.” She cleared her throat. Had she broken the Dynamos? 

 

Tanya didn’t have the voice to question Rosie so she just nodded and went off to find her friend. It took her awhile but she eventually found Donna fixing something up in the old goat house. 

 

Donna heard footsteps and turned around. She took in the tall, thin figure and knew it was Tanya. “Hey, T.” She greeted. She didn’t hear a response so she looked up and as soon as her eyes focused on sad blue ones she knew something was wrong. Her heart sank. “What happened?” She asked, words laced with concern and dipped in worry. 

 

“Rosie,” she started. Her words were failing her. “She- we broke- she doesn’t want me.” 

 

Even though it wasn’t Donna’s relationship the words still cut through her like a knife. She was always empathetic when it came to her best friends but knowing they had split hurt more than just them. It hurt Donna too. “You broke up?” 

 

Tanya nodded as her face scrunched up. She began to cry. Her shoulders shook as they curved in towards her body. Her hands had started to cover her face but didn’t quite make it there. 

 

The part that scared Donna was most was the lack of sound coming from Tanya. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed a soothing hand over her back. She didn’t mind the tears soaking her shirt. She cared more about Tanya’s lack of breathing. All she could hear were quick intakes of breath with no release. She could feel her body quivering in her arms. 

 

“Tanya, you’ve got to breath.” She instructed. 

 

In all honesty, Tanya didn’t think she would ever breathe again. She had forgotten how. She finally closed her eyes and released a her breath and loud cry rang out in the goat house. 

 

Donna flinched from the sound but at least Tanya was breathing again. She took deep breaths to silently direct Tanya into doing the same. She really didn’t know why Tanya was taking it so hard. The relationship had only lasted for a week and a half. Then she remembered the story of how they got together and everything clicked. 

 

Tanya had loved Rosie for twenty years. She pushed everything away thinking it would never happen. Rosie couldn’t love her, right? Well, she did. She and Rosie had fallen in love and Tanya had been vulnerable enough to let her feelings be known. As soon as she did she got her heart shattered into a million pieces. Tanya wished she had never told Rosie anything at all. 

 

“This is so stupid.” Tanya wept. “Why did I think this would work? Of course it won’t. She’s perfect and she wants someone who can be near her and I’m just some needy slut-“ 

 

“Tanya.” Donna interjected. “You and I both know Rosie didn’t say those things.” 

 

“She didn’t have to.” 

 

Donna’s heart cracked knowing Tanya had heard these words directed at her before. The sting behind them let her know Tanya firmly believed she was worthless. It doesn’t matter how much confidence and grace exudes from her. Tanya couldn’t shake those words. The very words her second husband had said to her on multiple occasions to make her weak, to knock her down from the pedestal she had created for herself and rightfully deserved. It didn’t matter how much Tanya worked through her past. There were still times where it was brought back to her. Verbal abuse had left unseen scars that Tanya worked so hard to keep under wraps. 

 

Donna fell silent, unsure of what to say to her. She squeezed Tanya until the tightest hug she could manage and didn’t let go until Tanya had calmed down into soft whimpers and a sniffle here and there. “Let’s get you to the house. We’ll go the back way.” 

 

Tanya nodded and allowed herself to be lead to Donna’s bedroom. After about an hour Tanya had finally calmed down enough to stop crying. Her face was tucked under Donna’s head. Donna’s arms were wrapped securely around her waist and back. They hadn’t been in this position since the last divorce; the last time Tanya had her heart broken. 

 

“You can sleep you know.” Donna said gently. 

 

Tanya shook her head. Swollen eyes stared off while a red nose was starting to drip. Donna handed her a tissue which Tanya used and tucked into the pocket of Donna’s dungarees. 

 

“Thanks.” Donna deadpanned. 

 

“Right. Thanks for the tissue.” Tanya shook her head, laughing softly at what she just did. It didn’t feel great to laugh but it felt a hell of a lot better than crying again. 

 

Donna laughed as well. Tanya was still able to be herself and that was a win in her mind. “You know I hate it when you do that.” 

 

“The fact that this occurs often enough for you to say that is hilarious.” Tanya laughed and wiped at her eyes. She sat up, head pounding and full of pressure and tension from her previous sobbing. “I didn’t think we’d have to go through this again.” 

 

Donna nodded. “I always thought when we did this again  we’d be celebrating the fifth divorce with a girls’ trip like we always planned- Not that I was rooting for a fifth divorce.” 

 

Tanya shrugged. “A fifth divorce would make me feel better.” 

 

“If you wanna get divorced Bill proposes to everyone when he’s drunk and he’s still on the island.” She smiled at Tanya, praying that would make her laugh. 

 

It did. Tanya giggled at her joke and just the thought of marrying Bill just to divorce him. “Rosie would be so mad if I married Bill. That’s like- that’s like if Harry and Sam married each other. You would feel so weird.” 

 

“I mean yeah. My husband and my ex-lover getting married? That would really suck. Especially since I’ve only been married for a week.” 

 

“Do you think the Dynamos will ever be the same?” Tanya asked. She looked at Donna through damp eyelashes. 

 

“I- that’s really between you and her. I can’t be caught in the middle of it. Only time will tell. Are you ready to see her and perform with her or do you want to end the Dynamos?” 

 

“End the Dynamos? I always thought the Dynamos would live forever. I can’t imagine ending it. The Dynamos wouldn’t end over a break up. We would pause for healing and live on.” 

 

“Spoken like a true rock chick supremo!” Donna laughed. 

 

“I don’t feel like a rock chick right now. I feel like a sad sack of potatoes.” 

 

“The good news is that you don’t look like one.” Donna grinned. 

 

Tanya was pulled out of her thoughts and spoke suddenly. “Donna, what if I’m a lesbian?” 

 

“Okay, what if you are? What does that mean?” 

 

“You don’t know what a lesbian is?” Tanya exclaimed.

 

“I know what a lesbian is, you Sasquatch. What does it mean for you if you’re lesbian?” 

 

“It means I’ve wasted my life on useless dicks when I could’ve been with so many beautiful women.” 

 

“Such a wasted talent. Your impeccable flirting was used on boys when you could’ve been with so many girls. If I were gay I would have dated you.”

 

“If you were gay we wouldn’t have Sophie or her three dads.” 

 

“If I were gay you’d be Sophie’s fourth dad.” 

 

Tanya snorted and started laughing at that. “What the fuck? Are you trying to say something Sheridan?” 

 

Donna shrugged. “I’m just saying, if I had to pick a woman it would be you.” 

 

“What about Rosie?” 

 

“Rosie would be a great dad but she’s yours.” 

 

“Rosie is my dad?” 

 

“Can your plastic surgeon do a brain transplant for you?” She shook her head, both of them laughing at this. “Rosie is yours. She’s your person. Fight for her.” 

 

“Donna-“ 

 

“Tanya do you know who you are? If there’s one thing you can do it’s kick through the heart ache with that stretchy leg and fight to the death until you get what you want. Now, tell me what do you want?” 

 

“Rosie.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brunette, a blonde, and a blue-eyed person. 
> 
> Oh and a lot of fucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would’ve included a flashback but I didn’t. It didn’t really fit into this specific chapter.... but I might add one into the next one!

“You didn’t see her. You weren’t there.” A brunette. 

 

“We know her. She couldn’t have reacted that bad.” A blonde.

 

“How bad could it have been?” A blue-eyed person. 

 

“She didn’t even cry.” The brunette. 

 

“Is that unusual?” The blonde asked. 

 

“For her? Yes.” The brunette said with a sigh.

 

“Did you want to see her cry? How would you have handled that?” The blue-eyed person. 

 

“I don’t know but part of me thinks I would’ve handled it better than not seeing her cry.” The brunette. 

 

“I guess I can see how that would be worse.” The blonde. 

 

“Did you really expect it to be as bad as you think it should be?” The blue-eyed person asked. 

 

“I did.” The brunette replied. 

 

“But it’s only been five days.” The blue-eyed person curiously stated. 

 

“It’s been twenty years.” The brunette again. 

 

“Twenty years?” The blonde asked. 

 

“For her, but I think for me too.” The brunette sighed. 

 

“What does that even mean?” The blue-eyed person furrowed their brows. 

 

“It means- I don’t know what it means!” The brunette exclaimed. 

 

“How do you feel?” The blonde asked, words laced with concern. 

 

“I don’t know how I feel.” 

 

“That okay.” The blonde. 

 

“How do you  _ want  _ to feel?” The blue-eyed person. 

 

“I want to feel happy. As long as I know she’s hurting I’m not happy because she’s not happy.” The teary-eyed brunette. 

 

“So, you’re not happy. We got that. What are you?” The blonde handed her a tissue. 

 

“I’m guilty.” The brunette sniffled. 

 

“Guilty? You didn’t do anything.” The blue-eyed person handed her another tissue, the last one in the box. 

 

“I caused her pain.” The brunette sighed. 

 

The blonde and the blue-eyed person shared a sympathetic look. The brunette didn’t take that too kindly. 

 

“Quit looking at me like that and bring that cake my way.” 

 

Sophie, Bill, and Rosie were sitting around the table on Bill’s boat sharing a two layer cake and a pack of beer. Bill had seen Rosie wandering around the beach looking like a lost puppy. He didn’t see a Tanya or a Donna in sight so he asked what was wrong. When she explained it broke his heart. He had recruited Sophie to help comfort Rosie. Luckily, Sophie knew the perfect bakery to stop by to get cake as soon as possible. The three of them had opened it up and each had taken a fork. Why bother with plates? They were halfway through the first cake, the second was sitting on the countertop next to them. 

 

“I broke her.” She said around a mouthful of cake. “She was vulnerable enough to tell me how she felt and I took advantage of that.” 

 

“You did not take advantage of her. You love her. You saw those angel eyes.” Sophie said. She had chocolate frosting on her chin. 

 

Bill chuckled at his daughter and wiped the chocolate off with his thumb. Rosie grabbed his hand to lick the frosting off. Sophie shook her head with a giggle. 

 

“What are you doing here Soph? You’re supposed to be gone, seeing the world with Sky.” 

 

“We forgot our passports so we had to come back. Actually, I didn’t even have a passport. Mine was expired. I’m waiting on it now.” She explained. 

 

“When’s the last time you left Greece?” Bill asked. 

 

“When I was a toddler. I don’t remember much of it. I think it was something for-“ 

 

“It was when Tanya went through her first divorce. Donna and I met up in New York to see her. It was really adorable actually. Tanya just consumed herself in you and you two were best friends the whole time we were there. You called her ‘Mama’ twice. She was really excited.” 

 

“How did Donna feel about that?” Bill laughed. 

 

“Better than she felt about Sophie calling you ‘Dad’.” Rosie gave him a look. 

 

Bill visibly deflated and Sophie found it amusing but decided she wanted to hear more about the trip. 

 

Sophie grinned having not known the story before Rosie told it. “Wait so she just focused on me?” 

 

“She did and we focused on her. She needed something to do other than drink wine and cry. She cried for about an hour when we got there. I had never seen her face that red before. It was heartbreaking. Anyway, she cried and we comforted her until she fell asleep. You were barely awake from a nap and just cuddled up next to her and stayed there until you both woke up again.” Rosie smiled at the memory. “She didn’t cry as much after that. She just charged forwards and started piecing her life back together. She thought something was wrong with her because she couldn’t make her relationship work. I don’t think she was heartbroken over losing him, I think she lost a piece of herself. I think she was too young. She didn’t know herself back then.” 

 

“I don’t think she knows herself now.” Bill muttered to himself. His mouth was full of cake. He washed it down with a swig of beer. 

 

Rosie and Sophie both looked at him wondering where the thought had come from and why it made so much sense now. 

 

“Wait what?” Sophie asked. 

 

“What?” Rosie echoed. 

 

Bill burped and shrugged. “What? She doesn’t. Her main character trait is that she’s a serial bride with a bitchy attitude. That’s who she thinks she is. We see other things in her like her sense of humor, her kindness, her determination. What does Tanya see?” 

 

“What does Tanya see?” Sophie hummed. 

 

“What does Tanya see?” Rosie repeated. “Tanya sees a slut.” 

 

“She sees a slut?” 

 

“A slut?” Bill was the echo this time. “Seriously we’ve got to stop repeating each other.” He went in for another huge chunk of cake. 

 

Rosie pulled the cake closer to her and took a chunk as well. “It’s a long story but she was convinced that she couldn’t be more than a slut. She worked through it for years and she’s made herself into this over confident being that we all know and love.” She took a sip of beer and looked at both blondes. “What do you think of when you think of Tanya?” 

 

“Poise.” 

 

“Grace.”

 

“Legs.” 

 

“Wine.” 

 

“Confidence.” 

 

“Badass.” 

 

“Gorgeous.” 

 

“The life of the party.” 

 

“Dancing queen.” Bill shrugged. He had seen her dancing the night away at the wedding reception. 

 

“Young and sweet only seventeen.” Sophie sang. “She’s perfect. She’s everything you want to be yet she sets the bar so high you can’t get on her level. It’s hard to imagine her ever being sad.” 

 

“Her face hardly changes. She only has two expressions; happy, and flirty.” Bill added. 

 

Sophie gasped. “Oh and that thing she does when she’s being protective where only her lips move.” 

 

“Wait what was your point here?” Bill asked. 

 

“No it wasn’t my point. It was your point!” Rosie explained. “We know Tanya because of what she does and we know who she is but who is Tanya?” 

 

“She’s in love.” Sophie noticed the looks she was getting and continued. “That’s who she is. She falls in love so quickly. She thinks she does but she was never actually in love until she fell for you.” 

 

“So, what are you going to do?” 

 

After a long moment with the question still in the air the three of them fell silent. Bill and Sophie were waiting an answer and Rosie’s mind was searching for the same. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to let go and let Tanya move on. She wanted to take Tanya in her arms and never let her go. She wanted to go back and tell herself to leave Tanya alone and not to start their relationship in the first place. All of it was becoming too much and Rosie felt too small to make such a huge decision. 

 

A soft sniffle and a gentle cry came from Rosie. She was overwhelmed and after being able to put off crying for so long - five minutes to be exact- she finally just broke. She was sobbing and still shoveling cake into her mouth. Sophie and Bill immediately put their focus on her. 

 

“Rosie, love it’ll be alright.” Bill assured her. He put an arm around her shoulder. 

 

“We’re here to help.” Sophie held her free hand. 

 

“I feel so guilty. She was so happy when we first arrived. She was perfectly fine. She was better before I fucked with her heart.” 

 

“You didn’t fuck with her heart. You fucked with each other’s hearts. You were both so caught up in the romance that you didn’t think.” Bill grabbed a napkin and handed it to her. 

 

“This is so fucked up.” 

 

“The best romances are fucked up.” Sophie tried. 

 

“And now Tanya thinks she’s fucked up, but I fucked up. I fucked her up. I fucked us up. I fucked with her heart and I fucked with the past when I should’ve just fucked someone and been fucking done with it but now I’m a fucking mess. I’m fucked.” Rosie cried. 

 

Sophie nearly choked on her cake from the heavy use of the word ‘fuck’ but if there was ever a person to exaggerate it was Rosie. 

 

“You know something, Rosie?” Bill started. “You’ve been after me for the last twenty years and you didn’t give me a second glance as soon as Tanya was on your arm. That’s growth.” 

 

“Aw! Auntie Rosie, you’re growing up!” Sophie cheered. 

 

“I didn’t need anyone else when I had her. I want her.” 

 

“Then have her.” Sophie replied.

 

“I can’t have her. We live in different worlds.” 

 

Bill cracked open another beer. “When have you ever let the ocean stop you? You’ve always been there for her.”

 

“Yeah, it’s just water. No biggie.” Sophie added. 

 

“She’s always been there for you. Just suck it up and move to New York.” Bill encouraged. 

 

“Man up!” Sophie chimed in. 

 

“Books sell better in the city anyway, more opportunity.” Bill knew firsthand just how well books did in New York. His own had been a huge hit. 

 

“You love the city!” Sophie grinned. 

 

“It’s meant to be. Love always finds its way back.” 

 

“Preach!” Sophie agreed. 

 

“She’s your soulmate.” 

 

“She’s your person.” 

 

“She’s meant to be with you. Why else would 20 years not be too long for her to wait? She waited twenty years for you.” Bill said with a nod. 

 

“Soulmates!” Sophie sang. 

 

“She’s always been yours before you even knew it.” 

 

“You belong together.” 

 

Rosie took a few deep breaths as she calmed down from her tears. “You two really know how to give a pep talk.”

 

“So what’s the plan?” Sophie asked. 

 

Rosie’s eyes went wide. “The plan? I don’t have a plan!” 

 

“You don’t need a plan.” Bill instructed. “Just go with your gut.”

 

“That’s a terrible idea! She needs a plan. Don’t listen to him. We’ll form a plan. What if you sing to her?” 

 

“That’s so cheesy. Singing to her?” Rosie was contemplating it. Tanya was a sucker for a nice song. She loved anything that screamed romance and singing would definitely be the way to go if she chose to do so.

 

“Actually, Tanya would quite like that.” Bill agreed. “Tanya loves music and she loves you. If there was ever a way to win her over it would be through song.” 

 

“What do I sing?” 

 

“Write a new song!” Bill and Sophie said at once. 

 

“So not only have to perform this but I have to write it too? This is too much.” Rosie sighed and took two forkfuls of cake into her mouth. 

 

“Tanya is too much.” Bill tried. 

 

“She’s too much for you to lose. You can’t let her go.” 

 

“I can’t let her go but I can’t sing to her without having a song.” 

 

“Just sing what you feel.” 

 

“Wait!” Rosie’s outburst made both Bill and Sophie jump. “I know what to sing!” 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Yes! I need to find Donna!” Rosie got up in a hurry. She stood from the table. An avalanche of cake crumbs fell off her clothes. 

 

“Rosie wait-“ 

 

“No time!” She waved her hand and climbed up to get to the top of the boat. 

 

“Auntie Rosie we-“ 

 

“I’ll be back later!” 

 

“We’re still in the middle of the ocean!” Bill called after her. He and Sophie heard a splash and peaked out to see Rosie swimming back to the island. They looked to each other and shook their heads, sharing a laugh. 

 

………….. 

 

“Donna!” Rosie called out. She searched the hotel up and down. She eventually gave up and went to the goat house. She found Donna fixing it up. “Where’s Tanya?” 

 

“She’s napping. She’s got a flight to catch tonight.” 

 

“She’s leaving  _ tonight _ ?!” Rosie’s heart shattered at the thought. “She’s not supposed to leave until the weekend!” 

 

Donna was upset about the departure too. She saw the sadness washing over Rosie and wrapped her arms around her. “Why are you all wet?” 

 

“I swam here. She’s really leaving tonight?” 

 

“Yes, but I’m trying to convince her to stay. She says she’s hurting here. I feel so bad, Rosie. I don’t know how to help this time. I’m trying my best and I’ve been worried about you-“ 

 

Rosie cut her off. “I’m fine. I ate some cake and I drank some beer and I’m ready to get Tanya back.” 

 

“Are you going to stay together this time? How is it going to work?” She asked, hoping she could keep both her friends happy. She hated seeing them like this. 

 

“I’m going to New York with her.” 

 

“You’re moving to New York? Did you just decide that now?” Donna was shocked. 

 

“Donna Sheridan you have no room to talk. You stole your daughter’s wedding.” Rosie countered, all in good nature of course. 

 

Donna laughed. “You’re right I did. You know what? I’ll help you. You need to win her back. It’s bad this time Rosie. I think you’re the only person she’s ever loved.” 

 

“The only one? What about her husbands?” 

 

“She’s gay.” 

 

“Of course she’s gay. She was all up in my-“ 

 

Donna shrieked to keep Rosie from continuing. “No, no! She thinks she’s a lesbian. She’s never loved anyone else. She loves you. She’s only loved you. It’s always been you.” Her expression softened. “Rosie we have to do this. I’ve never seen you this happy before. I’ve never seen her this happy before. Let’s do this.” 

 

“I know! We  _ are  _ doing this! That’s why I came to find you! I need that song you wrote. The one we never performed. I need you to back me up so I can sing it to her.” 

 

“Which song?”

 

“The Name of the Game.”

 

Donna furrowed her brows and repeated the title to herself. She sang it under her breath and all the lyrics came screaming back to her. “It’s perfect!”

 

“What am I going to wear? Can I perform it at Hector’s?”

 

“Of course, but it has to be tonight. I’ll ask Tanya for a night out and then you’ll perform and she’ll be surprised. Wear something blue. Tanya loves you in blue” 

 

“Perfect!” 

 

………………………

 

After three hours of Donna begging Tanya to go to Hector’s with her Tanya finally agreed. 

 

“Donna, I only have an hour and I would rather not fly drunk.” 

 

“It’s okay. You don’t need to get drunk. I just want to spend some time with you before you leave me forever.” 

 

“I won’t be gone forever. At most a few months and by then I’ll be ready to face Rosie again and we can start performing all over Greece again.”

 

“You’re really going that long without seeing her? Won’t you miss her?” 

 

“I-“ She sighed. “I know I will. I just- Wait what is that? Is that your song?” She heard a familiar tune starting to play and immediately looked to the stage. She saw Rosie up there. Her heart melted. 

 

“This one’s for you.” Donna said as she quickly ran to the stage in her platforms. Tanya hadn’t even noticed them until now.

 

Rosie began to sing with her eyes focused on Tanya. They connected iris to iris and both of them were lost in music. Rosie poured her heart and soul into the song just like Donna did when she wrote it. She had always wondered why they never performed it but she was glad this was the song’s debut. 

 

Tanya found herself drawn to the stage. She was drawn to Rosie like a magnet. She was making her way to the stage from the bar, not bothering to watch where she was going. That was her mistake. 

 

Rosie heard a crash and a loud cry. The cry was so familiar that it made her heart sink. She dropped everything and went down to the floor. That’s when she saw the blood. 

 

Donna heard a string of curses over loud music and the loudest sob she had ever heard. She heard the clatter of Rosie’s shoes hitting the ground and the next thing she saw was a puddle of red and broken glass. 

 

Tanya heard the glass break but she never actually saw the glass. She did feel it. She felt it when she slipped on one piece and fell on the largest piece. She felt the intense pain in her knee, the same one she had shattered years ago. She was afraid to move. She was still down on her hands and knees with a puddle of blood surrounding her legs. Her hands hurt from the impact and the bits of glass in her palms. All she could do was cry from the immense pain. She didn’t want to accept it but her kneecap was most definitely broken again. 

 

Rosie was the one cursing. She let out a string of curses that rivaled any sailor she had ever met. She was right there next to Tanya. She watched as sobs tore through Tanya. She placed a hand on shaking shoulders, almost afraid to move her. It’s just glass, it couldn’t be that bad right? Then she noticed which knee seemed to break her fall. “Oh god, at least it’s not the stretchy leg.” 

 

“You are such a fucking idiot.” Donna shook her head, trying not to giggle. Why would Rosie choose now to crack a joke? She felt relief wash over her when even Tanya with huge tears rolling down her face was heard laughing. “Seriously, what the hell?” Donna was having a hard time getting a handle on her laughter, mostly out of shock.  

 

Of all things to do in the moment, the Dynamos were laughing. Tanya’s was more of a mix between sobbing and laughing but it was better than the full blown cries she had let out the first time she broke her knee. “I guess I’ll be here for a while.” 

 

“Hey, all you need in Hollywood is one good leg right?” Rosie asked. 

 

“I need you too.” Tanya replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna yeets to Tanya’s side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Well, shit.”

_ Greece 1982 _

 

“May the rest of our lives, be the best of our lives” that was always the theme for the Dynamos. They clinked shot glasses and each took the drink. Rosie shivered from it. Donna made a face, and Tanya- well, she was used to taking shots on the regular so it didn’t really bother her. The girls were celebrating a much needed reunion between them. 

  
  


The Dynamos were back together again. Even though Donna had a toddler nothing prevented her from performing with her girls. Sophie loved music and would often be seen dancing along with the band. 

 

This time Sophie was with her namesake; Sofia and everyone was glad she was because no one was prepared for this to happen. 

 

The Dynamos were performing  _ Mamma Mia _ and had just climbed up onto the bar to do their routine. They were all having a blast and dancing around until Tanya slipped in some beer. All they heard was a shriek before Tanya was crashing to the ground. The music was still playing but all three singers had gone silent. 

 

Rosie gasped when she saw the brunette face down on the concrete. Rosie’s first reaction was to cry. “We’ve killed her! We’ve lost Tanya! What are we going to do?” Large tears rolled down her cheeks as she was helped down from the top of the bar. 

 

Donna’s first instinct was to hop down and pray Tanya hadn’t broken anything. She yeeted to Tanya’s side and kneeled next to her and checked for a pulse. It was rapid and Donna was actually afraid to turn her over. 

 

She leaned down. “Tanya?” 

 

Tanya lifted her torso up with a very visible sign of pain on her face. For one she was ready to cry. Two, her nose was bleeding. 

 

Donna was still waiting on the three. She knew it was going to be a sob and she knew it was going to be loud enough to hear in South America. She could tell Tanya was holding her breath. She almost put a hand on her back but retracted it when Tanya’s loud cry rang out. It made everyone jump. 

 

“She’s alive!” Rosie cheered, quickly kneeling next to her. She noticed the blood and backed away. 

 

Tanya couldn’t say much but she did manage to say, “My knee!” Someone would’ve thought she was being murdered from the way she had screamed. Honestly, Tanya just had a loud voice and the pain was that bad.

 

“Your knee?” Donna was afraid to know what this meant but she reacted anyway since no one else was of any help. It seemed like the bar had mostly cleared out. Donna instructed Hector to get medical attention while she and Rosie did what they could with Tanya. “Can I roll you over? I need to see.” 

 

Tanya nodded and allowed her friends to help. She rolled onto her back. Everyone was relieved to see there wasn’t any blood. “My pants are getting tight. It’s swelling.” She panicked. Her sobs continued between her sentences. 

 

“Or maybe because you got them two sizes too small.” Rosie muttered. 

 

Donna smacked Rosie on the back of the head. “It could be broken! Get me a knife. I’ll cut the pants off.” 

 

“Donna we just made these!” Tanya cried. She had mascara running down her face along with her nose blood. 

 

“Tanya, I don’t think you’re in any position to worry about some fucking pants when your knee is possibly broken. Rosie! The knife!” 

 

Rosie hit her head under the bar when Donna yelled. It startled her. “Quit yelling at me! I didn’t break her fucking knee!” She walked out from behind the bar and handed Donna the knife. 

 

“Donna I could just take- take them off.” Her voice broke, quivering at the end of her soft spoken sentence. 

 

“And just prance around in your underwear?” Donna countered. 

 

“With a broken knee I highly doubt she’ll be prancing anywhere for awhile.” Rosie handed Tanya some paper towels to wipe her face and possibly catch some blood. 

 

“Just do it. I don’t care. Rosie sit by my head.” As soon as Rosie followed instruction Tanya laid her head in Rosie’s lap. Tears were still steadily flowing from pained eyes. 

 

Tanya was already a sobbing, bloody, mess. How much worse could it get if Donna cut her bell-bottoms?

 

They both watched as Donna cut a slit up Tanya’s pant leg. She cut everything off that covered the knee. All three girls winced at the sight. Tanya’s kneecap looked nonexistent. There was no blood just gradual swelling and a caved in knee. 

 

“Where is your kneecap?!” Rosie exclaimed. 

 

Donna loved Rosie but she wished she could just turn her off for a little while. Rosie wasn’t the best person in a crisis.  She could see how pale Tanya had gone. Rosie had clearly scared her even more than she already was. Donna was actually surprised that Tanya had made it that long. Everyone knows that as badass as Tanya is she can’t handle the sight of blood at all. Tanya was squeamish when Donna gave birth to Sophie. 

 

“I- I-“ Tanya swallowed. She was feeling dizzy. Everything was starting to blur as her head spun. Then the room went dark. Her eyes rolled back and she went limp in Rosie’s lap. 

 

“Well, shit.” Donna said. 

 

_ Present  _

 

After a long night in the hospital, Tanya was finally waking up from emergency surgery. Her knee had been shattered worse than it was the first time. That, along with the glass was an intense procedure. Rosie and Donna spent the whole night pacing. Sky, Sophie and the three dads had shown up for support and to bring food- not that they felt like eating anyway. 

 

“She’s awake?” Rosie gasped and waved a hand for Donna to follow her. The nurse informed them of her condition and the aftercare. 

 

Donna was relieved to see Tanya even if she was just barely awake. “Hey, Tanya. How do you feel?” She placed a hand on Tanya’s arm. She saw the bandages on her palms from the glass wounds. 

 

“I’ve been drugged.” Tanya slurred. “I feel so good.” She giggled. 

 

Donna and Rosie shared a look and laughed at their friend. 

 

“You took quite a fall there, my love.” Rosie said. She brushed a hand through Tanya’s hair, putting her bangs back in place. 

 

“At least I didn’t break the stretchy one.” She mumbled. She felt Rosie starting to pull her hand away so she grabbed it and held it to her cheek. “No.” 

 

Rosie chuckled and continued to let her fingertips dance over her features. She brushed over her cheeks, brow bone, and eventually just pressed multiple kisses to her forehead and cheeks. 

 

“Did I pass out this time?” Tanya asked. She took Rosie’s hand from her face and held it in her own. She was having a hard time remembering anything after the fall. “I don’t remember anything.” She started to play with Rosie’s fingers. She pressed them to her mouth to kiss her fingertips. 

 

“Not initially. You didn’t pass out until just before the ambulance came. That’s partially from the blood loss though.” Donna explained. 

 

_ Earlier that night…  _

 

“Oh god, at least it’s not the stretchy leg.” Rosie said, trying to relieve the tension in the room. 

 

“You are such a fucking idiot.” Donna tried not to laugh at the joke until she saw Tanya laughing through her tears. “Seriously, what the hell?” 

 

“I guess I’ll be here for a while.” The first time she had broken her knee she had stayed in Greece for months to recover. 

 

“Hey, all you need in Hollywood is one good leg right?” Rosie said as she took a napkin to catch Tanya’s tears. 

 

“I need you too.” Tanya replied. She pushed herself to sit on the floor. She didn’t even want to look at her knee. She was not up for passing out. She had made it this long without fainting. Maybe she was getting over that part in her life. 

 

“Well, shit.” Donna mumbled. She said it to herself so she didn’t alarm Tanya. She saw the pieces of glass in her skin. She couldn’t see the shape of her knee through the blood but she could tell it was broken from the tears rolling down Tanya’s cheeks.

 

Rosie gasped when she saw it and Donna clapped a hand over her mouth. “Stay calm.” Donna whispered. 

 

Rosie nodded and turned away from it as Donna removed her hand. “Focus on me, darling.” She said gently. “Don’t look.” She instructed. 

 

“I don’t feel so good.” Tanya just barely said as she almost fell back. 

 

Rosie caught her. “No, no. Stay awake. It’s okay. It’s fine. Everything's a-okay. No one is panicking. Talk to me, baby.” 

 

“My hands hurt.” 

 

“You’ve got bits of glass in them.” 

 

“I fucking know.” She rolled her eyes. Tanya’s hands weren’t bleeding nearly as bad as her knee was. Her palms had tiny cuts and scrapes that could just use a bandaid. 

 

Before the girls could say anything else, help arrived and lifted Tanya onto a stretcher. “Is that all my blood?” She asked. She had turned her head to look at Rosie but saw a pool of blood where she had fallen. 

 

“Afraid so.” Rosie admitted. 

 

“Oh, no.” Tanya paled. The room started to go dark. 

 

“Rosie! She was doing so well!”

 

Rosie jumped from Donna’s voice. “What? She asked.” 

 

Tanya passed out on the stretcher. 

 

Donna took one look at Tanya, “Well, shit.” 

 

_ Present.  _

 

“So I slept through all the action? The boat ride and everything?” 

 

“It’s probably best you did. With the amount of pain you were in they were surprised you didn’t go into shock.” 

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t pass out sooner.” Rosie added. 

 

“At least Donna didn't have to cut my bell-bottoms. Wait- what happened to my dress?” 

 

“There was blood all over it so the EMTs tossed it out. Don’t worry, Sophie ordered another one just like it.” Donna informed her. 

 

“What happened to your clothes?” She asked. She remembered them dressed in different outfits to perform for her. 

 

“Also splattered with blood.” Rosie said. “The Dads brought us some supplies. We wouldn’t have dreamed of leaving your side.” She brushed a hand through Tanya’s hair. She watched as Tanya’s face immediately softened under her touch. It made her smile.

 

“You love me.” She stated. 

 

“I do.” Rosie confirmed. “I love you so much that before you decided to break your knee, I had decided I was going to move to New York to be with you.” 

 

“You’re coming to New York with me?”

 

“Yes, I am.” 

 

“Like to be with me?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Wow.” Tanya swallowed. She had just looked down at her hands, noticing one of the bandaids was in need of a change. She paled at the sight of it. “My uh- the hand.” She tried to say but she couldn’t quite form words with the nausea setting in. 

 

Donna furrowed her brows. That wasn’t a very Tanya-like reaction. It wasn’t as enthusiastic as she had hoped. Her heart picked up when she saw Tanya’s eyes rolling back. 

 

Rosie was just as confused as Donna. Had she done something wrong? She was about to ask when she saw Tanya slipping into unconsciousness. She immediately started calling for the nurses. 

 

“Well, shit.” Donna sighed, not entirely sure what was going on. 

 

“It’s the blood-her hand. She must’ve seen it bleeding.” Rosie inferred. 

 

………….

 

“Bill, for the last time the wheelchairs are for the patients!” A nurse yelled out. 

 

“The patient is right here!” He called back. 

 

Tanya wheeled past him. “She’s winning too!” 

 

Wheelchair races had become their thing over the last two days Tanya had spent in the hospital. Both of them were laughing as Bill finally caught up to her. His chair rammed into the side of hers. 

 

Rosie saw it all and she gasped. “She’s injured, you assface! Be careful!” 

 

Tanya and Bill were laughing hysterically at this point. The collision had made her chair almost tip over but Bill was quick to pull her back and stabilize her. So, Rosie’s distress was all in good nature. 

 

“I’m fine. The first time we raced I actually fell out of the chair.” Tanya said as she calmed her giggles. “Come here.” She waved Rosie over. “It’s fun.” 

 

Bill nodded in agreement. “I know you’d love it. Grab a chair.” 

 

“I don’t want to take them from the patients.” 

 

“Sit with me.” Tanya said. 

 

Rosie’s ears turned red. She hesitated. She looked between Tanya’s eyes and the purple leg cast that went from her upper thigh to her ankle. 

 

“Quit being a dork. Sit on my lap.” She pulled Rosie close to her and waited for her to sit down. “Relax. Just sit on this side.” She wrapped an arm around her waist. 

 

Rosie intertwined her fingers with the hand at rested in her own lap. 

 

“Sure that’s a good idea Tan?” Bill teased. “Don’t you need both hands to race?” 

 

“I’ve beat you every time. You could use the advantage.” 

 

Bill scoffed and rolled to the end of the hallway and waited for Tanya to do the same. 

 

Tanya started whispering to Rosie and making her laugh. She was mostly roasting Bill and telling Rosie how cute she was. She had Rosie blushing and giggling like a teenager as she spoke lowly in her ear, occasionally letting her lips brush against her skin to make Rosie shiver. 

 

Sophie entered the hospital to three out of her seven favorite people laughing and racing in wheelchairs. She stopped and watched as Bill zipped past her and Tanya and Rosie weren’t too far behind. She laughed when Tanya passed Bill and stopped just before hitting a small child. The kid looked thoroughly terrified at the near death experience. 

 

Tanya leaned down and pat the kid on the head. “Sorry about that, little guy.” The kid grinned at her and said he wanted to race too. Tanya and Rosie laughed from that. 

 

“I brought lunch.” Sophie held up the bag of food she brought with her. 

 

All three ‘adults’ perked up when they heard that magical word. Bill rose from his wheelchair and Rosie was about to do the same but Tanya held her in place on her lap. She wheeled both of them over to Sophie as they said their greetings.

 

“Hey, kiddo.” Bill pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What’d you bring?” 

 

“Exactly what Aunt Tanya requested.” 

 

“Something fried and greasy?” Tanya asked with a hint of excitement in her voice. Usually she was one for clean eating but hospital food was leaving her extremely hungry. She needed something unhealthy to fill her up. 

 

“Fried and greasy? Are you feeling alright?” Rosie pressed a hand to her forehead. Tanya swatted it away. 

 

“I’m fine. The food here is horrid. I needed something, anything, just-“

 

Rosie wiped a bit of drool from Tanya’s mouth. “My woman needs food ASAP!” 

 

“What’s in the bag?” Bill asked again.

 

Sophie paused for dramatic effect before answering his question. “Chicken.” She grinned.

 

Tanya gasped and softly moaned. “Hand me something. Quickly!” 

 

Sophie reached in the bag and pulled out a leg piece. Tanya took a bite and stuck the rest in her mouth as she wheeled into her hospital room. 

 

Rosie let Tanya finish her first piece before helping her onto the bed. She figured it was easier to wait than to deal with a hangry Tanya. 

 

“Where’s Donna?” 

 

“She and Dad are in a meeting about reconstructing the hotel.” 

 

“Sam?” Rosie asked. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve really got to be more specific.” 

 

Tanya hummed in agreement. She was working on devouring her third piece. Everyone was amazed by this. Tanya wasn’t usually like this. She was always so graceful and poised when eating. Right now she was like a starved savage. “Quit staring at me! They put me on a steroid.” 

 

Rosie knew this already and just shook her head. “Whatever makes you happy, dear.” 

 

“I don’t care if I gain a hundred pounds I’m going to enjoy every minute of it. Maybe it’ll go to my ass.” She shrugged, trying to look on the bright side. 

 

“How much longer are you in for?” 

 

“Until tomorrow.” Rosie spoke for her. Tanya was a little busy with her food for the moment. “We’re staying with Donna until Tanya gets cleared to fly home.” 

 

“There’s no way you would make it through a long flight with an injury like that.” Bill noted. 

 

Tanya nodded in agreement. “I’ll probably be in Kalokairi through the end of the month.” 

 

“Which reminds me, I got you something.” Bill stood from his chair and grabbed a rectangular box he had brought with him. He passed it to Tanya. 

 

Tanya wiped off her hands and mouth and opened the gift. She gasped when she saw what was inside. She pulled out a gold walking stick with a jeweled handle. “It’s beautiful!” She hugged Bill around the shoulders. “Thank you so much.”

 

“Rosie told me you’d be needing a cane and I know the hospital issued ones would’ve make you feel old. This one is definitely more your style.” 

 

Tanya sported a wide grin. “It’s perfect!” She held her hands out. “Don’t just stand there, help me up.”

 

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked as she helped to pull Tanya to her feet. 

 

“I’m testing out my cane.” She steadied herself, and stood confidently with the cane. She wouldn’t be able to walk with it just yet considering her leg cast but she could dream. “Even when I’m healed I’m still using this. I feel like a badass.” 

 

“You look like a badass.” Sophie agreed. 

 

“I am badass. I look like- like…” 

 

“You look sexy.” Rosie interjected. 

 

“Yes! Exactly, darling. I look sexy. This cane is very sexy. It’ll do nicely. Thank you, Bill.” She gave it her seal of approval. 

 

_ 1982  _

 

Tanya couldn’t blame her friends for being exhausted. After a whole night of looking after her medical needs they hadn’t had time to sleep at all. So, when she saw Sophie getting fussy and her friends fast asleep she managed to set herself in a wheelchair and place the little girl in her lap. She grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over the back of the wheelchair. 

 

She and Sophie talked about random nonsense as Tanya took them to the hospital cafeteria. She fed Sophie and herself. She laughed when the little one grimaced at certain vegetables and hummed at the ones she liked. 

 

Eventually, she noticed Sophie growing tired and she was getting sleepy herself. She found the quietest hallway she could and sang softly to her niece to coax her to sleep. Sophie’s head rested on her shoulder while a tiny hand rested on Tanya’s neck. Tanya smiled when the little breaths on the back of her neck indicated sleep.

 

She took Sophie back to her room and ended up falling asleep in the wheelchair before she even attempted to get into bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All about Rosie and her feelings throughout the relationship.

Rosie’s stay in Greece hadn’t turned out exactly how she pictured it. She pictured it being relaxing with her best friends. She thought she would perform and then hook up with some hot Grecian man who would make her mixed drinks and feed her carbs she didn’t need. She really thought it would be an island getaway and that she’d return to her home and start working on another cookbook. 

 

However, her trip took a turn when she and Tanya got together. Rosie had always been curious about her friendship with Tanya. They were closer to each other than they were to Donna but they were close in a different way. Rosie had been thinking about the kiss they shared in their young and crazy days. It wasn’t unusual for her to think of the kiss. She thought about it every time she was in Kalokairi. This trip took her back to it because she was sharing a room with Tanya rather than them having separate living spaces. She found herself staring off and wondering if Tanya remembered anything from that day. She felt dumb for wanting to know so badly but she was curious. Tanya had confessed a deep secret to her only to pretend like nothing happened the next day. 

 

In all honesty, Rosie thought Tanya had just been doing it to make her feel better. She thought Tanya lied about the meaning behind the kiss. She thought she was unworthy of the affection. She spent many nights crying about it in her younger years. She often thought back to it each time she was rejected. Her mind told her it was a pity kiss despite how much Tanya insisted she wanted her. 

 

_ “I’ve known I was beautiful since I was born. I’ve also known that you’ve been beautiful since the day I met you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t just say what I want to hear. I’m absolutely average looking and you know it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I’m not. You want me to tell you that you’re average looking. I would never lie to you so I’m telling you exactly how I feel. I think you’re amazing and beautiful. You have those beautiful blue eyes that twinkle on stage like little stars. You have the most gorgeous smile. Your nose crinkles when you laugh and it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Your lips are so pouty and just..” she paused. Her voice softened. “just so kissable.” She leaned forwards and Rosie could feel the warmth radiating off her. It made her all warm inside while her heart did back flips in her chest. 

 

Rosie had spent many times wishing Tanya would say those things again. She wished she could feel Tanya’s lips on hers again. She longed for the feeling of Tanya hovering over her, wanting her. Rosie mostly yearned for the knowledge of Tanya’s feelings. She had never expressed them to her and Rosie had been too terrified to even bring it up.

 

So, when Tanya pretended that the kiss never happened Rosie was hurt by it. It shattered her to know the most special moment of her life had been thrown away by the person she shared it with. She kept pressing for Tanya to admit to it. She wanted to know that someone actually loved her at some point in her life. 

 

_ “You wanna know if I meant what I said? Of course I did. I thought you were my soulmate after that and ever since then I’ve hoped for even the slightest chance of getting to love you again.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “You loved me?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Head over heels, baby.” _ _   
_ __   
Soulmates. She had been hearing that word from everyone lately. She truly believed that she belonged with Tanya. Tanya had waited for twenty years to love her again. Tanya had fallen for her when she was a young girl and they’re still madly in love.

 

_ “She’s your soulmate.”  _

 

_ “She’s your person.”  _

 

_ “She’s meant to be with you. Why else would 20 years not be too long for her to wait? She waited twenty years for you.” _

 

_ “Soulmates!”  _

 

Being with Tanya was like a dream to Rosie. It didn’t feel real but it felt like everything was in place and she just had to find her place as well.

 

_ “Yes, I was in love with you but like I said, you wanted Bill and not me so I gave up on it. I liked you long before I kissed you. For a long time I thought I dreamed it. _

 

She found her place in Tanya. Without Tanya, there’s no Rosie. And Rosie knew that without Rosie there’s no Tanya. As much as she depended on her, Tanya needed her as well. Tanya needed Rosie like she needed air. Rosie needed to feel needed. That’s one thing she loved about Tanya. Tanya was the one person who would never stop loving her. 

 

_ “When Tanya is in love she loves with her whole heart. You and I both know that. I can feel it radiating off her when she looks at you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Rosie blushed, feeling her heart flutter from the statement. She knew it was true. She felt it too. “You think so?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She’s got little blue hearts for eyes when she looks at you.” _ _   
_ __   
Everything seemed to fall into place. The love they had aged like a fine wine. A wine that Rosie didn’t realize she had made. 

 

_ “I waited for twenty years and I’ll wait another twenty if I have to.” _ __   
  
Rosie couldn’t believe she almost lost that. She almost lost the person she cared about most. For what? Fear of commitment? Being a little hermit had been her goal for so long. That was when she thought she was unlovable. She felt like everything about her was wrong. She felt she was too much. Tanya thought she was more than enough. She felt right. 

 

_ “I can’t give that to you.” Rosie took in a deep breath. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tanya let go of her hands and took three steps back. “You don’t have to do this.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Tanya-“ _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Just don’t say it. If you don’t say it then I won’t replay it a million times in my head and try to dream of a different outcome.”

 

Rosie’s breath hitched, remembering when she and Tanya had split. No matter how short lived the break up was it still made her heart ache to remember how much pain she had caused Tanya. 

 

_ “Tanya, please.”  _

 

_ “It’s okay.”  _

 

No matter how heartbroken she was Tanya would always take care of Rosie. Rosie adored that about her. She looked down at the sleeping woman next to her, amazed by her strength. She ran a hand through bangs that were starting to get too long. She thought it was cute when they were that length. Tanya would curl them to see or pin them back. Right now she didn’t feel up to putting the effort in. Rosie was fond of the thick hair covering most of her face. Whenever Tanya looked up at her she could see large, adorable eyes staring at her and trying to peek through the bangs. It was especially cute with a sleepy Tanya. 

 

_ “She’s in love. That’s who she is. She falls in love so quickly. She thinks she does but she was never actually in love until she fell for you.” _ _   
_ __   
Rosie saw Tanya beginning to stir and brushed her bangs back to kiss her forehead. “Good morning, my love.” 

 

“It’s morning? How long did I sleep?” 

 

“It’s still the same morning you fell asleep during.” She laughed softly at Tanya’s confusion. “You didn’t miss anything but breakfast.” 

 

“Ugh. I was hoping I could just skip to lunch. I’m not a breakfast person.” 

 

“I know you’re not. Do you feel like eating?”

 

“Not really.” Tanya mumbled as she settled onto her side. It was hard to do with a massive leg cast. 

 

“Too bad. You have medicine to take and you need food to take it.” 

 

“Fuck the medicine.” Tanya grumbled into Rosie’s shoulder. 

 

“Last time you said that it lasted an hour and ended with you crying because I didn’t make you take it.” She kissed her hair. 

 

“I was weak then. I was younger.” 

 

“That was last night, Tanya.” 

 

She hated seeing Tanya in pain. She hated it especially when she could prevent it. Part of her was feeling trapped like she could self destruct at any minute and let Tanya out of the relationship again. She had to keep reminding herself that Tanya really did want her and the broken knee was proof enough. 

 

_ “This is so fucked up.”  _

 

_ “The best romances are fucked up.”  _

 

_ “And now Tanya thinks she’s fucked up, but I fucked up. I fucked her up. I fucked us up. I fucked with her heart and I fucked with the past when I should’ve just fucked someone and been fucking done with it but now I’m a fucking mess. I’m fucked.” _

 

Yet, the lingering feeling of hopelessness lingered in Rosie’s chest. Was she cut out for a long lasting relationship? She had plenty of people like her in the past, some that she had a certain fondness of. Even Bill was one of her loves at one point. However, it never lasted. Being the little hermit became her thing. Being the lone wolf seemed to be her destiny. She suddenly felt anxious. Was this going to work or was she just fucking with Tanya again? 

 

“Tanya, I need you tell me how you feel.” 

 

Tanya hadn’t been expecting this at all so she furrowed her brows in confusion. “I’m sorry?” 

 

“Tell me how you feel. Tell me if you think I’m worth it.” Rosie had shifted away, almost afraid of touching Tanya. 

 

“Of course I think you’re worth it. I know you’re worth it. I know that I want you and you’re the only person for me. What brought this all on?” 

 

“How could you possibly want me? I don’t get it. I’m too much.” She spoke softly. If she raised her tone she felt as if she may cry. The ache was beginning to settle in her chest. 

 

Tanya felt her stomach churn at Rosie’s distress. “You’re too much? You’re more than enough. You- Rosie, you can’t just- Rosie I-.” She closed her eyes trying to gather her thoughts. 

 

“See, you can’t even think of a good reason. You don’t need me. You just want me. What happens when you realize we’re better off as friends.” Her chest felt like it was on fire when she said that. Had she really just threatened another break up? 

 

“Rosie, I’m on so much medication right now. I can’t think as clearly as I usually do.” She explained. She rested a hand on Rosie’s knee only to watch her move further away. 

 

Rosie felt a lump in her throat. “I don’t know if I can commit to you.” 

 

“You already have. What are you saying? Rosie, I swear if you break up with me again I’m taking the quickest flight back to the city- leg cast be damned- and I won’t look back.” 

 

That almost excited Rosie. It was a way out. It was pain. Pain she felt she needed to feel. She had been in bliss for far too long. She smiled although her eyes were more worried than anything.  She didn’t actually want Tanya to go. She didn’t want to break up but she didn’t feel like she deserved it either. 

 

_ This is too much.” Rosie sighed.  _

 

_ “Tanya is too much.”  _

 

_ “She’s too much for you to lose. You can’t let her go.”  _

 

“Rosie! What the hell is wrong with you?” Tanya had been watching her think in silence for the last minute and a half. “What’s wrong?” She was now more concerned and less angry with her for wanting to throw her for another loop. 

 

“I just don’t know.” 

 

“What don’t you know?” 

 

“I don’t know if I could handle it if you ever decided you didn’t want me. Nothing feels permanent. Everything feels temporary. Nothing is real.” That ache was growing stronger. The lump in her throat was too big to swallow no matter how much she tried. 

 

Tanya wanted to say ‘Rosie, don’t do this’ but she knew saying such a thing would be toxic to her in this mindset. “I want you. I want you more than anything. Please, let’s try. If you feel like you need to be free then I’ll let you go but I don’t want to.” 

 

_ “Hey, all you need in Hollywood is one good leg right?”  _

 

_ “I need you too.” _

 

Rosie took a few deep breaths trying to get a handle on herself and reel in her emotions. “I want this. I want you.” 

 

“Then have me.” 

 

_ “You love me.” She stated.  _

 

_ “I do.” Rosie confirmed. “I love you so much that before you decided to break your knee, I had decided I was going to move to New York to be with you.”  _

 

“What if I don’t want to move to New York?” 

 

“Then don’t. Go where your heart wants you to go.” 

 

“My heart wants you but my heart lives in England at the moment.” Rosie admitted. 

 

“Then stay there.” Tanya had figured Rosie wouldn’t want to move across the world just to be with her and she was content with that. She had already made her peace with it. “We’ll figure it out.” 

 

“Long distance.” 

 

“That’s fine. We’ll do long distance and visit whenever we can.” 

 

“But I’m staying with you at least until your knee is healed enough for you to walk.” Rosie said. 

 

“I can manage on my own.” Tanya said with a confident nod. 

 

“I don’t trust that. I trust you but not with a broken knee. Let me take care of you.” 

 

“Only if you let me take care of you as well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.


End file.
